Reawakening love
by xox-aundrea-xox
Summary: Nick and Miley Gray are dreaming wide awake, their lives proving to be happilly ever after. What happens when present occurances threaten it? Niley and slight Loe. Legal!
1. Chapter 1:Greatest time of year

_

* * *

_

An- hey! I'm Aundrea.

_I know I haven't wrote any Niley's but I've been in a Miley and Nick mood because I miss them so damn much, so I decided to take a risk and write a story about them. Hope you guys like it._

_Summary: Miley and Nick have had their happilly ever after come true in a blink of an eye, watch them as they fight to keep it that way. _

Trailer:

They fell in love with each other at a merely young age.

_"Hi, I'm Miley Stewart."_

_"Nick Jonas."_

The time had come where the truth had to be revealed.

_"I'm Hannah Montana." She whispers as she takes off her blonde wig to reveal her real self to the boy infront of her._

_Nick stares at her in shock, eyes rolling back as he falls to the ground._

_"Well that went well." _

He accepts the truth and after many years, proposes.

_"Miley Stewart, will you marry me?"_

_"Yes!" She shrieks, tears dripping down her face as she jumps on him, their lips joining together._

They get married and have the family they've always wanted.

_"You did it, Miley. I'm so proud of you." Exclaims Nick as he kisses Miley's forehead, eyes wet in tears as he eyes their newborn son._

_"We did it, Nick. You and me, always-"_

_"And forever." He finishes before letting his lips come in contact with hers._

So what happens when they're happilly ever after takes a spin off in the dark side.

_"Miley!" He yells as the tears fall cascade down his face, his body sliding down the wall._

_"Who in Aunt Pearl's name are you?" She asks, confusion evident in her eyes as she stares at Nick. _

Watch these two go through:

_Family Issues_

_Hope_

_Clarity_

_Remembrance_

_But most importantly: Love _

_In Aundrea's new fic: Crush._

Starring:

_Miley Cyrus as: Miley ray Gray/Hannah Montana_

_Nick Jonas as: Nick Gray_

_Emily Osment as: Lilly Gray_

_Joe Jonas as: Joe Gray_

_Kevin Jonas: Kevin Gray_

_Ashley Tisdale as: Ashley Gray_

_Jason Earles as: Jackson ron Stewart_

_Mitchell Musso as: Oliver Oken_

_Billy Ray Cyrus as: Robby Ray stewart_

_and more..._

Coming out in theatres near you..

* * *

_There's a special kind of feeling in the air  
It only happens at this time of year  
When everyone is filled with love and cheer  
'Cause that's what matters_

_Pretty paper boxes tied with bows  
Walking in the sun or in the snow  
We can feel the excitement growing, knowing_

_It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah_  
_Greatest time of year by: Aly and Aj_

Miley stirred as she felt the hot sun blaring over her creamy coloured skin, rolling over to her side with a groan only to smile at the warm arm that wrapped itself tighter to her waist.

Her eyes opened to reveal sparkling blue eyes evident to the whole world and smiling from ear to ear as it caught sight of her husband's deep chocolate brown eyes staring back at her.

"Well hello gorgeous,"

Blushing, she grinned up at him before connecting their awaiting lips together, feeling the rush of excitement zoom through her as her heart started to race. He smiled into the kiss before pulling her ontop of her, hands roaming around her body as they continued to unite as one into their said kiss.

His hand drifted underneath her nightgown, working its way up while she grinded against his hard-on, causing his breathing to become irregular as he fought the urge to have his orgasm right on the spot.

His hands were just about reaching the form of her breasts when the sound of impatient knocking flowed through the room, causing the brunette curly-haired man to groan and the woman ontop of him to giggle in amusement.

"That's probably one of the buggers themselves." She told him, precisely reffering to their children who were early day risers like their parents and tended to remind them so.

"You should probably get off me, shouldn't you?" He sighed as she nodded, giggles like a melodic lullaby beating in his eardrums which didn't help the situation, nor did it help the throb in his pants as she rolled off of him.

She giggled, brushing her hair back as he departed with one last kiss, heading to the bathroom in a much needed attempt to take care of the little guy beneath his pants that was aching for her touch before tightening her robe and opening the bedroom door.

A grin instantly formed around her lips as she caught sight of little Jaylen Jerry Gray standing at her doorway, innocence staring straight back at her although excitement twinkling in his doeful brown eyes.

"Mama! Mama! C"mon it's christmas!"

"I'm aware of that, bud." She told him." Although I think Mommy deserves a better greeting than that, don't you think?"

"Sorry." He whispered, eyes casted downwards in shame before he approached her, tiny arms curling around her waist as he hugged her. " Morning Mama, Merry Christmas."

"You too, bud."

"And if it isn't my favourite little man?" Greeted Nick as he stared at the six year old that was every bit of him from head to toe.

"Daddy!" He shrieked in glee. " Merry Christmas!"

"Same here, little guy." He said as he hoisted the six year old on his hip, mock-groaning in a vain attempt to get chuckles out of their child. " Your getting big now, aren't you?"

"I'm a growing boy, daddy. Us big kids have to eat lots and lots!"

"That's right, baby boy." Piped Miley, grinning at the scene, although Jaylen was a total mommy's boy he occasionally tended to show that he didn't mind what side he was on and often joined the spot of 'daddy's boy'

"Can we open the presents now?" He asked eagerly, practically jumping off the wall in excitement.

"Not yet, Jay. We have to wake your little sister, remember?"

"Then c'mon!" He shrieked, his parents laughing as he whisked them away to their baby sister's room. They all smiled as their orbs caught sight of Harmony Destiny Gray doing what looked like giving Beary her favourite bear a time out.

"What'd Beary do this time, baby girl?" Asked Nick, voice holding in a chuckle as his three year old whipped around sharply to tell them exactly what happened dramatically. His daughter was exactly a carbon copy of Miley from head to toe although possesed the Grey charm when it came to others.

"_Daddy_."she whined. " He was bein' a bad boy, he said christmas was for babies! I'm no baby!"

"You are absolutely right m'dear," Piped Miley as she bent down to cradle the three year old in her arms, giggles desperately itching to come out. "Beary was way off, your a _big_ kid _now."_

"Can we go open presents now? you promised." Reprimanded Jaylen as he stared at his parents, jutting out his bottom lip for extra-measure.

"Jay.."

"Please." He added in, cheeky smile plastered on his face causing both parents to laugh at the christmas-obsessed child, oh yeah, he was still very much a Stewart.

"What do you think, angel?" Joked Miley, all pairs of eyes staring at the three year old who tilted her head in concentration before beaming and happilly moving her head up and down, giggles shooting out of her mouth.

"Well who are we to disagree with Prince Jaylen and Princess Harmony's wishes, babe. I think we should go before our little guy over here busts a blood vessel." Joked Nick, causing Miley to chuckle before leading the way out.

The parents grinned as they walked down the stairs, eyes landing on the over-decorated christmas tree in their line of vision which caused cheers to explode the room as the two kids wiggled out of their parents arms and made a beeline for the christmas tree which held all their presents underneath.

Nick grinned, brown orbs of beauty taking in the scene before he walked up to Miley, arms circling her waist as he pulled her flush against him.

"Now about that kiss?"

Miley beamed up at him, her eyes smiling up at him at the cheeky smile she received before complying his wishes and connecting their lips as one.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Nope."

"Are we there yet?"

"Nuh-uh"

"Are we there yet?"

"Sorry, little man."

"Are we-"

"Jamie Allen Gray, recite that sentence one more time and I swear we're heading back home right now, buddy." Scolded Lilly as she stared back at her four year old son in the mirror in total exasperation.

"Sorry Mama, " He claimed innocently, bottom lip forming into a pout as his big blue eyes stared up at her, his words flying out sweetly. " I love you."

Lilly sighed, smile appearing on her face as she stared back at him. " I love you too, honey." She claimed before turning around to look at her husband. " I _swear _he's your son."

Joe chuckled before smirking at her. " Nice work, little man. Couldn't of done it better myself."

The four year old beamed up at him while Lilly scoffed, incessant mutters of declarations flying out of her mouth which Joe could only smile cheekily at before swiftly turning to kiss her cheek, grinning as she looked up at him dreamily in response.

He let a slow exhale of bliss come out of his mouth, Miley or should he say his sister in law was perhaps the best woman suited for his dear younger brother. If it wasn't for them clashing lives and Miley or rather he say Hannah introducing him to Lilly he would've never been living the life with his gorgeous wife and his four year old son.

Joe's smile widened at the thought of his son, wherea's his son was an exact copy of him based on personality, his looks were really more of Lilly's persona. The boy had blonde hair just like his mothers and blue eyes that like to squint in fascination or read a person's mind like his own, right down to the style which belonged to his mothers.

Either way, Joe Gray was happy with his life and he came to the conclusion that he wouldn't have it any other way.

"We're here."

He chuckled as he heard a whine of 'finally' come out of Jamie's mouth before he unbuckled his seatbealt, ignoring his mothers protest and dashed out of the car only to help his mother out of the car.

"Thanks honey," She cooed, hoisting him on to his hip afterwards whipping around to meet his eyes. " Atleast mommy's little boy is a gentleman."

"Ouch, " He mock-gasped, hands going directly to his heart. " That hurt, Lilly. Hurt straight to the heart."

"You'll get over it," She told him nonchalantly, giggles shooting out of his mouth causing Joe to grin before approaching her, hands sliding directly around her waist before pressing his lips to hers, grin widening as she instantly reciprocated.

"Daddy." Piped Jamie, rolling his eyes at his parents. He thought they kissed a little too much for his opinion. " I wanna get my presents."

"Greedy little boy." Teased Lilly. " Dude, haven't you had enough presents from us to last you a lifetime."

"There's no such _thing_ as enough presents, Mama. You know _that_."

"Yeah, Lilly. You know _that._" Teased Joe, fighting off chuckles as Lilly scoffed before glaring at him.

"Oh be quiet, both of you." She warned them before knocking once and ringing the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Asked a sweet petite voice, the family laughing as they heard what sounded like a curious Harmony asking them as she peeked at them through the mail slot.

"Only your favourite cousin in the whole wide world, Harm and my parents too."

"Uncle Joe!" They heard her shriek before the door swooshed open, Lilly giggled as her husband sent her a smug look before bending down to carry the three year old that made a beeline straight for his arms.

"Hey, what bout me?" Pouted Jamie, causing the three year old to giggle as she lifted her head up from her favourite uncle in the whole wide world and smirked at him.

"Your not as cool as Uncle Joey." She sniped back causing Lilly and Joe to laugh.

"I beg to differ," Piped in Miley as she reached the door, husband trailing along with little Jaylen's hand tucked in his. " How you doing, bud?"

"Hi, Aunt Miley." He greeted her as his tiny hands curled around her legs. " I'm real good, thanks for asking."

"C'mon Jamie, I wanna show you my new toys!" Yelled Jaylen in excitement as he wiggled out of his dad's embrace. " My parent's got me a Wii !"

"You're lying!"

"Nuh-uh! I'll show you!" He shot back as he grabbed his hand, both kids racing to the living room.

"Wii huh?" Asked Lilly as she went to hug both Miley and Nick, eyebrow highly raised in search for an explanation.

"Miley's fault."

"It's his eyes." She told them, finishing off Nick's answer. " They've got me hooked, just like his father's."

"Whipped." Coughed Joe, his three year old admirer in his arms copying his exact movements as he made sounds of gagging.

"I wouldn't be talking _Joseph_ from what I gather you're pretty whipped too when it comes to Lilly."

"Dude, have you seen Lilly!?" He yelled causing his wife to blush and Miley to roll her eyes.

"It's a wonder he hasn't tripped yet."

"Hey!" He shrieked out at his sister in law as he eyed her, hugging his baby brother. " I haven't had any daily trips or injuries for nearly two months, thank you very much"

"That is true." Added Lilly, whipping around to kiss her husband on the cheek. " I think Joey here's finally grown up."

They all chuckled, heading into the living room only to burst out laughing as a loud crashing sounded the room, a single mutter of ' I'm okay' flying out of the person on the receiving end of the fall.

"And we spoke too son, Ladies and Gentlemen, my brother in law _Joe Gray._ Round of applause anyone?" She said sarcastically as she clutched tightly to her stomach from the laughter.

"I heard that!" Yelled Joe causing the adults in the other room to chuckle even more before turning to his admirer staring back at him with wide eyes. " I'm not that much of a clutz am I?"

"My daddy tolds me I'm not loud to lie, Uncle Joey." Giggled Harmony causing Joe to shake his head dissapprovingly.

"You guys are gonna be the death of me, I swear it."

* * *

"Anyone home?" Called out Jackson, hand tucked firmly into his fiancee's hand as they walked into the house that belonged to his darling little sister and her family.

"In the living room!"

Selena giggled as Jackson made a face at her before he lead her to the kitchen where they were greeted by his favourite little sister.

"Hey Lena" She said as she hugged her brother's beautiful fiancee, it had taken a long time for them to comprehend that the same immature Jackson they all knew was finally taking the high road and settling down, raising a family shortly afterwards.

"Hey Miles,"

"You know, you don't have to go through with this, I'd be pretty freaked out too if I had to live with this nutcase for the rest of my life." Joked Miley causing Jackson to scoff at her.

"Sorry Miles, I don't see that happening anytime soon, I'm kinda in love with this nutcase, however vain he may be."

"Yeah, hey, she even fell for the spidey sense charm too."

"My brother, the ever nonchalant comedian everybody." She claimed, sarcasm dripping into every inch of the sentence, Jackson smiling cheekily at her as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Love you too, little sis."

"They mature, they get married but they still fight right and left like cats and dogs." Piped in Robby, smiling as everyone whipped around to acknowledge him. " Things never change, do they?"

"Hi,daddy." Giggled Miley as she flung her arms around her father, smiling ear to ear as everyone greeted him afterwards. " I almost downright had a heartattack when I thought you wouldn't show."

"And miss this little family reunion?" He questioned, grinning down at his baby girl who was now all grown up. "Darling, that's like Aunt Pearl when she finally gets that big body of her's off the couch."

"Remind me to never see your side of the family, Papa Robby." Added Lilly, shuddering in disgust causing everyone to laugh at her comedian ways.

"Good to have you back, old man."

"I'd hush up, son. You may be all grown up but I can still ground your butt and make you look like a fool infront of your fiancee."

"Did I mention I love you, Pops."

"Yeah, I get those here and then." He responded causing the room to go round in chuckles once again.

"Well, it looks like we didn't miss a thing then, now did we?" Added Kevin, eyes lighting up as he watched the scene at hand between his family.

"What's up, Bro?" Said Nick as he moved to hug his eldest brother, Harmony trailing behind with blue sparkling eyes, twinkling just like her mothers.

"The ceiling." Joked Kevin as he reciprocated the hug, smiling as Joe came afterwards. " Joe make a fool of himself yet?"

"Mhmm!" Yelled Harmony as she grinned up at her Uncle. " Uncle Kevy, he fall right on his tushy!"

"Thanks for that." Muttered Joe, sarcastically causing the adults to laugh once again. " Nick, I take that back, Harmony here is one hundred percent of pure evil."

"Yet you love her, anyway." Smirked the proud father causing Joe to scoff before running off to pout like a petulant child to Lilly.

"Typical Joe." Laughed Kevin. " He was always the weird one."

"Yet always keeping us on our toes." Piped in, may I say a _very_ pregnant Ashley Gray standing proudly beside her husband.

"I'm glad you find me so amusing." Muttered Joe, sarcasm dripping into his sentences as he rolled his eyes in a trademark Joe Jonas move causing the adults to laugh once more.

"You shouldn't do that, Daddy. You 'mind me of Harmony when she don't get what she wants." Piped in Jamie smartly causing Nick to whip around to glare at his brother.

"So It was you who taught her that, dude." He whined. " She drives us up the wall with that look."

"Payback, baby." He responded with a smirk. " Who's the weird one now?"

"Still you." Piped in Lilly causing everyone to chuckle incessently as he dramatically played off a hurt expression, mumbling things as he went along.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Food?" Questioned Oliver, reffering to Miley's declaration of dinner being served, at the sight of her nodding, he hopped to his feet, leaving his wife Demi alone and rushed to the dinner table.

"In all my life of knowing that boy I've never seen him run as fast as I have now." Added Robby as he shook his head in amusement.

"Can you blame him?" Finished Joe before his legs scrambling to the kitchen, Jackson trailing after him. "Oken, dude. Wait up!"

Everyone could only laugh as they followed their lead, family reunion's with this clan got weirder, every single year.

* * *

"Bye Bro,"

"Later Joe." Said Nick as he lead his brother and his family out, handing his nephew back to his family. "Lay off the sugar, alright little man?"

"I'll try but no promises, Uncle Nick." He replied causing them to laugh as he ran into his father's arms, father bumping his fists with his in approval.

"Later Miles, talk later?"

"You know it, Lil." Responded Miley as she hugged his bestfriend. " Good luck taking care of those two."

"Thanks, I'll need it." She joked before waving once more at the pair and walking out the door.

Nick laughed as he caught sight of a conked out Harmony snoozing away on the stairwell, light snores flying out of her mouth peacefully.

"Looks like this one's all pooped out from her big promenade today." He told her, reffering to the energetic walk she took with Uncle Joe.

"She should, she was practically high on energy today. I'd thought she'd be jumping off the walls next."

"Wouldn't that be a sight to see?" Joked Nick before cradling his little daughter in his arms ever so tenderly. " Want me to tuck her in?"

"Could you? I'll tuck on Christmas over here." She responded, reffering to Jaylen who was fighting off the case of the sleep bug.

"Not tired." He called out, sleepily causing his parents to chuckle at this antics.

"That's for me to decide, bud." Responded Miley before kissing Nick's cheek softly. " Meet you in 10?"

"You can count it." He replied with a trademark wink before disappearing up the stairs with daughter firmly held in his arms.

"C'mon bud, your turn."

"I'm not tired." He whined, attempting to be win the better half by jutting his lips out in a pout that nearly made her give in.

_Keyword: Nearly._

"Sorry bud, that looks not gonna work with me, up you go."

Jaylen sighed before nodding, holding his hands out with a pout in order to get his mother to carry him up the stairs. Miley laughed seeing as he was truly exasperated and decided to let him off with one little wish before hoisting him on one hip and bounding up the stairs and into his room.

"Mama?"

"Yeah?" Asked Miley, confusion evident in her eyes as she changed the kid into his spider man pyjama's before tucking him firmly into his little bed.

"Did you get everything you wanted for Christmas?"

"That and so much more, baby boy." She told him truthfully, smiling ear to ear as she kissed his cheek. " Night,baby boy."

"Night Mama, love you."

"Love you too, bud." Was the last thing she said as she swept down to tenderly kiss his cheek, brushing the soft curls that cascaded over his eyes back before turning around, shutting the light and heading out the door.

She smiled as she felt two familiar arms slam her to the wall, sliding flush against her as he kissed the base of her neck, proceeding a moan to come out of her lips at the contact.

"Well Mr. Gray, is this your idea of seducing me?"

"Is it working?" He whispered hoarsely, voice sending tingles into her ear as she maneouvered them into the bedroom, cheeky smile evident on his face.

"_Very_" She breathed, them falling on the bed, tangled in each other." Merry Christmas."

_Merry Christmas._ he thought as she threw him a lustrous look, eyes smiling flirtingly as she crawled ontop of him, straddling him and slowly taking off her dress to reveal a lacy black bra and matching panties. His eyes swept over her and he grinned.

_Merry Christmas indeed._


	2. Chapter 2: Like woah

_An- Aundrea here, _

_Thanks for the reviews. It means a lot to me that you guys are so appreciative of the story. I know some of you may be confused as to all the characters in the story, so how about I give you all a little rundown on what's going down?_

_Kevin Gray Still sings in connect three like his brothers, eldest of them three.- (32)_

_Ashley Gray- Married to Kevin is (31) and pregnant._

_Joe Gray- Still sings in Connect three like his brothers. (28)_

_Lilly Gray: Miley's bestfriend and wife of Joe Gray- (26)_

_Jamie Allen Gray: Son of Joe and Lilly Gray : (4)_

_*In order to get a glimpse of how Jamie looks like, envision Jackson Brundage from One Tree Hill._

_Nick Gray- Still sings in Connect three like his brothers, youngest of the three. (26)_

_Miley Ray Gray- Lilly's bestfriend and wife of Nick Gray, also known as Hannah Montana. (26)_

_Jaylen Jerry Gray: Son of Nick and Miley : (6)_

_Harmony Destiny Gray: Daughter of Nick and Miley: (3)_

_Jackson Ron Stewart: Brother of Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana(29)_

_Selena Russo: Fiancee of Jackson (26)_

_Oliver Oken: Bestfriends of Lilly, Miley and now Joe. (26)_

_Demi Oken :His wife. (26)_

_*Now that that is cleared up, let's get this fic started, shall we? _

_Note from author: I decided to change Mandy and Becky to Selena and Demi instead because I want them to be involved. _

_Hope you understand._

_Previously:_

_-We get a little inside look on to Nick and Mileys life_

_-The whole gang gets together for a Christmas Reunion._

* * *

_Like a rollercoaster ride  
Holdin' on white knuckles like  
Whoa whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
Whoa whoa  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
Whoa whoa  
Got me feelin' like  
Whoa whoa  
_

_- Aly and Aj: Like whoa_

* * *

_**Nick's pov.**_

_"It's not funny!" She shrieked, lips instantly forming into a pout as she stared at my laughing form._

_"I'd beg to differ, Mi." I choked out causing her to scoff in disagreement._

_"Some husband you are, making fun of the wife that has loved and cared for you for the past seven years." She let out a dramatic sigh. " And on our anniversary, too." _

_"I'm sorry, Smiley." I told her as I pulled her flush against me. " Forgive me?"_

_I let out a laugh as she shook her head stubbornly, her eyes practcially saying ' I don't think so, bub.' It amazed me how much I knew her, then again we've known each other since we were fifteen so I doubt I'd think differently._

_"C'mon." I pleaded. " You know you want to."_

_I laughed as the corners of her lips drifted upwards before she stubbornly brought them back into a frown. _

_"You know? It takes more muscles to frown then it does to smile." She rolled her eyes in turn, mock-scoffing in attempt to make me think she was serious. _

_"Fine, I guess my darling wife will just have to go without presents." I told her, dramatically swinging my head filled with bouncy curls back and forth as we went to cross the road,biting back a snicker as she whipped around rather instantly._

_"Wait, presents?" She choked out, her eyes lighting up in excitement and hope afterwards I had nodded. The sight nearly made my knees go weak._

_I know, I sound like a corny love song but that's the effect she has on me. _

_"Mhmm."_

_"I take that back, Nicky." She told me, laughing as I cringed before wrapping her arms around my neck. "Your forgiven."_

_"As always." I teased, chuckling as she gave me a light smack on the shoulder before staring deeply into her magestic blue orbs that seemed to be going right through my soul. " I love you Miley ."_

_"I love you too, Nick." I heard her say before she leaned in,eyes closing at the same time as mine as our lips met. Our lips moved as one, my tongue grazing her lip, begging for entrance which she instantly accepted before our tongues danced the tango of love._

_We were so entranced by each other, that we failed to register the car that was coming full speed ahead until Miley pulled away from the kiss, eyes widening as the sound of honking reached our earbuds._

_"Wha?"_

_"Nick!" She yelped as her arms instantly formed the power to forcefully push me to the ground on the other side of the street. My eyes looked up in time, shrieks coming out of my mouth as I watched the scene unfold._

_The car came in contact with Miley, her flying forwards, eyes rolling back as she fell harshly to the floor._

_"No!" I yelled, my voice coming out like a strangled whisper as I jumped up and rushed to her, mind to wound up on the unconcious girl on the floor to register the fact that the driver that had been a full participant during the accident had driven off without a second glance._

_"Miley!" I shrieked as the tears cascaded down my cheeks, hot wet tears burning against my skin as I cradled Miley closely to me. " Please.. Miley, wake up."_

_Yet she stayed there, motionless, eyes closed while I burst into tears, my heart shattering peice by peice in the process._

"No!"

I awoke to the chirping of birds ringing loudly into my earbuds from the outside window, eyes blinking repeadetly in order to gain focus of my surroundings. My heart thumped harshly against my chest as the wet tears stuck against my cheek.

I turned to my side expecting to be greeted with the sight of Miley looking up at me, eyes filled with concern and worry as she stared at my nerve-wracking form before she pulled me into her arms and reassured me that it was nothing but a re-occuring dream that has been brought to me for the past 3 days.

My heart raced as a mix of emotions flew through me at the sight of my eyes landing on the white sheets with no warm body filling it.

My eyes went wide in fear as I looked wildly around the room, hoping to catch sight of the auburn locks my wife now sported till I caught something that catched my attention, hung neatly on top of the dresser in big bold writing obviously meant for my eyes to read.

I grabbed on to the note in a mad dash, hands gripping tightly to the note that held the neat, cursive writing that belonged to Miley as my eyes skimmed over the words.

_Interview? What interview_? I asked myself, that is till the lightbulb flashed off in my mind as I drifted back to yesterday night whereas Mi informed me that she would be in an interview with Ryan Seacrest in the crack of morn.

A slow sigh of relief escaped my lips before I fell back onto the threshold of pillows, eyes closing tightly as I fought to bring my breathing back to its normal pace.

_She's safe_. And that's all that mattered yet there was an enlargened question in the midst, catching my attention more so then the others sprawled around my mind.

_What was the cause of these dreams and what did it have to do with our anniversary_?

Only time knew.

If only I knew whether or not time was on my side.

* * *

**_Joe's Pov._**

"Dude, couldn't we atleast, I don't know, get a sandwich before we came over here?" I asked my older brother, huffing impatiently.

I'm hungry, I'm starved and my stomach is just itching for a bite to eat. Couldn't we feed my overbearing stomach first before coming over here? I mean its not a hard task.

"_Joseph._" he said slowly, as if I was some four year old child. I mean seriously can't he atleast talk to me like an adult? I'd like to think so without his taunting voice ringing through my ears.

" There's plenty of food _here_ . Miley cooks all the time and you'd practically walk over a crowd to come eat it. What's the big difference now?" He continued, leaving me to roll my eyes. Did the guy not get it?

I mean I love Kevin and all but sometimes I think he's the one who has the pea-sized brain.

"But I was really craving for Mcdonalds though." I whined. " You can't get their famous burgers in Nick's kitchen."

"We'll think of something, Joseph." He said smartly drifting back into the role of eldest brother, which I guess fits him and all since he is the eldest.

I huffed in annoyance before rolling my eyes in my golden trademark move afterwards fishing into my pocket to retrieve the key used to open Nick's home.

I know how weird is _that_? Miley gave Emily and I spare keys used solely for emergencies and bla, bla, bla which frankly confuses me. Then again most things chicks do-speciffically those two - puzzle my mind so who am I to think otherwise?

Chicks. They have their own mind and frankly I'm too lazy to figure it out.

We opened the door, instantly being greeted by our two nephews who were currently spending their time watching Spongebob. Normally I'd get all excited and watch it with them but I'm too darn hungry to care.

"Uncle Kev!" I heard Jaylen yelp, probably jumping full speed ahead into Kevin's arms. I smiled, unlike the three year old I would prefer not to mention, he was sweet and kind instead of the disguised devil also known as his baby sister.

Yeah, I still don't forgive her for turning on me, deal with it.

I rushed to the fridge,opening the fridge door and skimming for food options till I found a chicken sandwich wonderfully made for my stomach to approve of.

Did I mention I love Miley?

I grinned, hungrily shredding off the white plastic thingy covering the sandwich made from the gods and plopped unto the counter, legs swinging as I popped the sandwich into my awaiting mouth.

_Mm_. It wasn't nearly as close as to what my craving ,you know, craved but it was pretty darn good if you ask me and my stomach seemed to agree.

"Jay man, where's mom and dad?"Asked Kevin causing me to roll my eyes. Knowing them, probably making out somewhere which is definately not what I want to envison while on my feast.

"Don't know, Uncle Kevy. " Piped in the three year old devil herself. " Daddy's still sleeping."

Huh? Nicholas still sleeping? Well that's strange, and that's coming from me.

"Nicholas sleeping, strange." He told me as he walked into the kitchen, which caused annoyance to crawl through me.

I mean seriously, did I _not _just say that a few seconds ago? _Oh_ right, he can't hear me. I spoke with my mind.

"Probably just a long day." I told him.

"I don't know."

"And I guess I was right." I said as my eyes caught sight of my brother walk into the room looking pretty darn disshevelled than usual. "You're not looking well, _Nicholas_. Wonder who the hell peed in your cheerios this morning."

My response was a harsh smack- if I do say so myself- upside the head from my eldest brother which confuses me. What'd I do?

"What he means_ Nicholas_" Said Kevin, turning around momentarily to glare at me -Again, what'd I do? - before sitting next to Nick. " Is what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Liar, I mean who the hell does he think he is trying to avoid the truth with me? I mean, seriously, and they call me the stupid one.

"Nick..."

"You guys are going to think its stupid." He muttered, heat rising to his cheeks. I realized he does that alot, poor boy.

"Well compared to _Joseph_ and his twisted mind, I'd say you're probably far off." Responded my eldest brother. I was about to open my mouth to agree when something stopped me.

Hold up? Did I just get insulted? Kinda harsh don't you think?

"Thanks." I muttered sarcastically, rolling my eyes for extra effect. " Some brother you are."

I got a chuckle in response from my youngest brother instead. Huh, well I atleast I got him to laugh. Beat that Kevin!

"Going back on track." Responded Kevin. " Tell us, we wont laugh."

"Honest to God." I piped up which seemed to cause his nerves to loosen because he confidently looked us in the eye and opened his mouth.

"I keep getting these dreams about Miley.."

My jaw fell to the floor. _That's _what plaguing him? Him dreaming about his girl? Strange kid this one..

".... getting a car slammed into her, and the thing that freaks me out is I experience it and it happens on our anniversary." he finished off.

Well okay, I have nothing to say about that. I'll leave that part to Kevin.

"Wait isn't your anniversary in three days?" Questioned Kevin which got my brows furrowing. Huh, intresting. It is.

"Yeah, that's what freaks me out, Kev. Do you think it means something?" He asked, eyes wide in fear, worry and all that junk.

"Nah." Responded Kevin. " It's probably just nerves about that whole romantic dinner you have planned. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Yeah man, Miley's safe and sound that's all that matters." I piped in. Yeah, I can be deep.

"Thanks guys." Nick told us as he wrapped an arm around each of us, looking slightly better than he did before.

"No prob, Nicholas. Its what we're here for."

"Yeah, the three muskeeters. Speaking of, any of you musketeers fancy making me another sandwich?" I asked.

My response was a loud groan from both my bothers. Rude much? fine I'll make it myself, its not my fault I have a huge appetite.

* * *

**_Miley's Pov._**

"And that ladies and gentlemen was Miley Gray!" Cheered Ryan as we finished our radio interview. I've lived most of my life with fame thanks to Hannah and never had I ever experienced an interview as long as that one.

"Thanks for coming down today, Miley. It was a pleasure having you."

"Pleasure was all mine." I responded as I pulled back from the hug Ryan had indulged the two of us in.

With that being said we exchanged goodbyes much to my pleasure and he lead me out causing me to walk out in bliss.

It's not that I didn't enjoy the interview that took up most of my day because -don't get me wrong- I did, but my fans tend to take it a little overboard with their cheering, especially since they found out I was Hannah a few years ago.

It was a year after Nick and I became a couple.(Which happened months after Hannah and the Gray brothers performed-we got the party with us, together)

I decided it was the right time to reveal to Nick that I was Hannah Montana which after much coping he accepted quite wonderfully to.

We went out on stage to perform the song Hannah and the Gray bros created and it just so happened that after some time it came to Kevin and I's duet. I was moving towards him when I tripped on a cord causing my Hannah wig to fall gracefully to the ground and Miley to be displayed on screen.

Needless to say the crowd had gone crazy, chaos had ensued and there went my attempted regular life.

I shook my head with a slight laugh, pulling myself out of my reverie of the golden days before opening the car door and crawling in, buckling my seat belt for emergency purposes and starting to drive home when the phone ringing catched my attention.

I know I shouldn't have but I looked down quickly to see who was calling me.

The flash of Nick's name was all my eyes caught sight of when I felt a car swerve into mine causing my eyes to roll back as I drifted to the land of unconcious.

Not once did I notice the phone was still ringing which was causing a curly-headed husband of mine to slip into fear once again.

Not once did I ever picture my life turning upside down in the matter of seconds and bringing my loved ones down with me.

* * *

_AN- I for one, didn't think had a struggle with the ending so therefore the reason why it sucks. _

_Hopefully, you reviewers will be able to deal with it and I hope you all had a Merry Christmas._


	3. Chapter 3: Behind these hazel eyes

_An- Hey guys! _

_So, how do you guys like the story so far?_

_I hope you guys like it as much as I think you do because you guys favourite and alert the story yet don't review as much as I'd like, which kind of wounds me a bit._

_Not to be mean but can we atleast reach the goal of 10 comments and plus per chapter. It would mean alot if you did._

_Anyways, I couldn't wait to put this chapter in so here it goes._

* * *

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

_- Behind these hazel eyes by: Kelly Clarkson.  
_

_**Nick's Pov.**_

The phone kept ringing continously as I desperately held my breath, waiting for her sweet voice to ring loudly through my ears in a desperate attempt to make sure she was okay.

I know, I know.

Joe and Kevin had assured me that everything was okay and I had no reason to be worried at the slightest yet-

Something didn't add up.

I could feel it, deep inside my soul, my gut wrenching and my heart breaking as if a part of me was slowly dying from my grasp.

My chest heaved and I stopped for a minute to grab a hold of myself, the pain was getting worse and my worries were increasing.

She wasn't picking up and that at the slightest was full confirmation that something was indeed wrong and there was nothing I could do about it.

I closed the phone, swelling tears evident in my eyes as I placed my head in my hands, letting out a groan of frustration that seemed to echoe through the house.

"You alright, boy?"

My head lifted in order to see the person who spoke and felt the hope that crawled through me vanish instantly as my eyes met with those of which belonged to our body guard, Big Rob looking down at me in concern while he cradled a sleeping Jaylen and Harmony.

_No._ "Yeah." I croaked out before clearing my throat in attempt to get rid of the dryness flowing through it. " You mind tucking them in?"

Big Rob shook his bald head carelessely. " Not at all, I love these lil suckers."

And with one last glance at me, he bounded up the stairs with my snoozing kids leaving me and the night air once again.

The doorbell rang and I let a slow exhale fly out of my mouth as I built up the strength to take long strides to the doorway and swing open the door.

I was beyond flabbergasted as my eyes met the ones that belonged to the cop in front of me, I knew then and there that my worst fears had come true-

And as the police blabbered in full detail the accident that had occured, Miley being the direct participant-

I could only grab my keys and slam on my jacket before barking a full order to Big Rob about the kid's safety and rushing out the door , police man following suite.

I guess time wasn't on my side.

* * *

**_Emily's POV._**

We arrived, chest heaving as we fought to catch our breath from our brutal jog down here.

Like typical Joe behaviour, the car had broken down causing endless inconherent words to slip out of everyone's mouth for the irony of the situation and the extreme delay to the firm answers needed.

We heard about Miley's car accident just short of 30 minutes ago and had instantly moved to the car, meeting the others along the way in a hasty attempt to be informed on my bestfriend's health and support my brother in law.

We rushed up to the front desk, practically knocking down the people exiting causing a series of whines,threats and long lines to shoot out of their mouth.

I was so angered by the situation, I would of planted my fist on one of them if it wasn't for the dire need to check on my bestfriend.

We looked up to meet eyes with a chocolate-eyed, red-head with a snooty-tooty demeanour and bubble gum being chewed on.

I could already tell the woman was going to be added to my list of downers today.

"Hey, uh, we're looking for-"

"Take a number, sweetheart." Her eyes darted from side to side as her arm extended fully around the room. "As you can see, we're _very busy._"

"You won't be so _busy_ once I re-arrange that _face_ of yours, _princess_." I murmured, heated glares being thrown her way as I instantly moved to show her my objective only to be pulled back by my darling husband and his brother causing me to groan in frustration.

"No need for that now, Lils." Pointed out Joe as he placed an arm around me to help disintegrate the anger boiling through my veins and snapped his head up to meet the young lady. "Yeah, uh, can you please tell us where-"

"_Shut-_ _up_! your Joe freakin' Grey! I listen to your songs like _every-day!_" She informed us in her snobby, obnoxious nostalagic voice. " God, your _sooo _much hotter in person."

I could feel the steam blow out of my ears like the screech of a train exiting the premises as my hands clenched into tight fists and the formulating plan on finding ways to kill the vile, snobby _bitch_ working as I took long strides towards her.

I could only scream desperately as I was held back this time by my little group of friends before jerking my head to meet the smirking princess. " Would you _please_ just tell us where we can see Miley Grey!"

"_Did I or did I not tell you-"_

"NOW!" I yelled out, my voice attracting the attention of everyone currently in the hall as I stared the evil little witch down, smirking as she cowered slightly before clearing her voice and nonchalantly pointing to the waiting room, face scarlett red as I lead the way in anger.

"Nick!" Shouted Kevin as our eyes took notice of the curly-headed man himself, face buried in his hands as his body shook. Sadness replaced the anger that was boiling through me as the slight whimpers and hiccups flowed out of his mouth indicating he was crying.

Kevin and Joe instantly rushed to console their little brother as we all gave him sympathetic looks, after all what else could we do in this situation?

"You!" He shrieked as he looked up, face red as the hot tears streamed down his face, gesturing wildly to his brothers. " You guys told me-_hiccup-_ you guys said she was _fine!_"

"Nick J-" Joe tried only to have his consoling hands that were pulling Nick into a hug pryed away from the curly-headed man.

"Nicholas, we couldn't have known."Prompted Kevin.

"This is all _my_ fault!" He informed, responding to Kevin's insight, anger flickering into his saddened brown eyes as he looked wildly at us. " If I had warned Miley or-"

"Nick, you know fully well that this by all means is not your fault." Answered Ashley as she raised an arm around the shaking man with bloodshot eyes.

"She's right, you know." Piped in Selena as she rubbed his arm in an attempt to get him to calm down.

"What if-" he croaked, eyes wide in fright, darting back and forth as he stared at all of them, voice coming out like a whisper. " What if she doesn't make it? I can't live without her, the kids can't live without her,I- she's my life."

"Let's not play the what if game now, Nick." I told him as I plopped down into a chair beside him. " Miley's gonna make it," _She has to._

"Did the doc tell you anything?" Demi's response was a firm shaking shake of the head.

"Not a word, I got here a few minutes before you did." He answered, causing silence to ensue as the complex situation played over the room.

"Ooh! Is that cake?" Asked Oliver excitedly, distracted by the thought of food the hospital children were getting as a donation to remember the scene at hand causing us to roll our eyes and Demi to glare at him before pinching his chest to gain his attention.

"Right, sorry." He said meekly, eyes casted downwards in shame before plopping down in one of the chairs which everyone followed suite to.

"Has anyone called Mr.S?" I asked, generally reffering to Miley's father, I could only imagine how angry he would be if he was not informed on his baby girl's current situation, I sighed at the swift shake of the head from Miley's husband.

"I'll do it, Dad deserves to hear it from the ole Jacksonator, maybe he won't take it so bad." And with that, Jackson scrambled away in search for a place that held service to inform the head hancho himself .

I looked over at Nick,feeling sorrow wash through me as he stared off into space, body shaking once again and let a slow, shuddering exhale escape my lips as my eyes closed shut tightly in order to refuse the urge to cry.

"She's gonna be alright, Lils. Miley's a fighter." Joe assured me, a lazy arm wrapping around me as he pulled me closely to his chest, my face buried into his neck as I fought the tears.

The tears came flowing down as the sniffles flew out of my nose. _What if she didn't?_ The thought came to mind without looking back and I found myself breaking at the possibility.

* * *

**_Nick's POV._**

My tear-stained face looked up at the clock as I felt annoyance rush through me.

It felt like each second was like a brick wall separating me and the love and my life. Like a barrier was standing in our way from living freely and in love.

I could feel the tears just itching to come out again and I tore my intent gaze from the clock to the floor as I felt my resolve shattering once again.

The invisible knife peircing through me as I thought of Miley ever parting from me, from my arms, from my life. I felt my chest burn and suddenly gasped at an incredible attempt to breathe.

My throat closed up and I felt it again, that burning sensation, that stinging pain walk through me as if my life was ever spinning in an unruly way and something I cherished was slowly slipping away, without my say in the matter.

I watched as the gang tore their eyes to meet my shaking form, worries already largening as they caught sight of my dishevelled, pained look, wincing every second as doubtful thoughts entered my mind.

I avoided locking my eyes onto theirs for the fear that they would be able to read behind the masked emotion being showed in my eyes, that they'd all crowd all over me etched with worry and despair.

The thought made me claustrophobic as much as the thought of Miley ever leaving me, taking her heart with me did.

The striking power of me not being able to breathe built up as the tears thrust into my eyes-

I needed to get out.

I shot up, ignoring the looks I got from my family and set of friends and ran out of the hospital, passing Miley's over-worried father rush in at the exact moment, drowning out all yelps of my name drumming through my ears.

I let the wind caress me as the warm breeze whipped me across the face and gripped the arm-rests as I stared at the outside world, remorse running through me.

_What did I do deserve this?_

This unfair punishment sucking all the energy I had possesed nearly the day before and throwing it down the toilet with me standing above it, watching it swirl and finally leave.

I suddenly felt the need to let all my emotions, frustration, fear, guilt out by gripping on to drum sticks as they pounded onto the drums, the sound washing away my feelings as I focused on the healing beat.

The tears came hastily, in a hurry as my knees became weak, my body shaking terrifyingly as I broke down, evident for the world to see.

That moment I didn't care if there was any papparazi lurking around, or if my shaking form ended up on the cover of Teen Pop magazine.

The sudden image of Miley, her auburn locks cascading beautifully around her face, lights highliting her beauty as she smiled one of her' Dreamy, I'm in love ' smiles at me was staring back at me, eyes closed and it was all I took for me to snap.

"Miley!" I yelled desperately, sinking to my knees as the tears fell like a waterfall, shuddering terribly as the air suddenly turned ice-cold.

I felt a jacket suddenly being thrusted on my shoulders and looked up from my fit to catch the deep brown eyes that belonged to my older brother. He slid down beside me, wrapping an arm around my neck as we sat there in silence, the silence clouding around our downward mood.

"Joe." I choked out, watching as he shook his head indicating that I say no more.

"Go'head and cry, man." He muttered. " Let it out."

And just like that, the never-ending tears resurfaced and through blurry tears clouding my vision, I sensed, hell knew, that my older brother was shedding some stray tears of his own.

* * *

**_Nick's POV._**

We headed back into the hospital and I suddenly felt a shudder of disgust run through me as I stared at the white walls surrounding us.

I've often thought of hospitals as a blessing in disguise just giving anyone a helping hand in case any human being needed it, mostly so when the diabetes factor came up. Now, it was more like a matter of life and death to me, fine line between heaven and hell.

Every pair of eyes turned as soon as we stepped in and I could feel the heat color my cheeks as I averted my eyes to the floor, knowing that everyone in the room had seen me at my weakest whereas I appeared so strong on television.

Joe lead the way and quite frankly, I figured this was another thing to add to the list of afterwards repaying my older brother for his gratitude, he really did come running when needed, especially when it came to a family member or someone in need.

I plopped down into a chair, eyes once again trailing into the ground after meeting the eyes of my father-in law who had given me a look of understanding before following suite.

A tired sigh escaped my lips and I thrust a hand into my chocolate brown curls, needingly as if the action would help calm the burning bundle of nerves choked up inside of me.

Silence was surrounded around us.

No one dared speak, not even Jackson and Oliver. No one dared joke, no one dared to so much as move as we all dealt with the situation together. _It just wasn't the time._

The waiting game started again.

The only sounds of harsh, rigid , worried breathing escaping the pack as we let our thoughts take us over, doubts, insecurities playing in our mind.

Suddenly every one of us, however different we may be, connected on a personal basis that could be shared with the world.

The situation was just eating us alive, absorbing our lives and slowly taking every ounce of hope that we had left.

_It was just that hard._

"Anyone here for a certain Miley Grey?"

Our eyes snapped up instantly_, _hope flickering like a flame in our eyes as we stared at the doctor with the white lab coat, my throat choked up once again which allowed Robby Ray to step up to the plate and us to stand up rather quickly.

"Us, what's wrong with my darlin' baby girl, doc?"

"I think you all should sit down first, sir." He told us, eyes holding an intent ounce of sadness reflecting through the room causing my breath to shorten, perplexed and constricted.

"Just tell us, doc." I absentmindly heard Selena say, her voice was rather calm and I found myself wondering how she could seem so calm and collected when my happilly ever after could be changing in a blink of an eye.

" I still think you should-"

"Dang Flabbit!" Shrieked Jackson, surprising the whole room since he hadn't said a word since he had come back, personally I kind of forgot about him._ Maybe its the fact that my wife is in a hospital, hmm, it could be?_

"Would you tell us already!" He continued bluntly, eyes throwing daggers at the docter causing the doctor to gulp thickly, me mirroring his actions before trailing his eyes to the floor, mouth playing a game of opening and closing a few times before mustering up the courage to look us in the eye and be the bearer of bad news.

" Mrs. Grey is in a coma." He blurted out causing me to stare at him, mouth agape before I felt the wind knocked out of me.

Within seconds, ladies and gentlemen, I found my limp body on the floor with my eyes rolling shut.

I guess my body had had enough to deal with and the shock was too over-powering for my body to handle considering I found myself knocked out cold, on the cold, hard hospital tiles.

_I guess fate disliked me aswell._

* * *

_You like?_

_Tell me, what you think and the UD's will come round sooner. Thanks again for all the reviews._

_Review= Love, and we all need a little now and then._

_That, and Niley but that's a discussion for next time._

_Don' forget to make my day! :)_


	4. Chapter 4: Can't have you

_An- _

_Hey guys! _

_I decided to update faster than I would have because of all the reviews I got, again thanks for that. Now I am completely re-assured that I should continue on with this story._

_Happy New years and enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

_I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dyin' without your love  
Beggin' hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you_

_-Can't have you by: Jonas brothers._

_**Nick's POV.**_

Poke.

I groaned, feeling irritation rush through me as I felt a finger being thrusted deeply into my side, my lashes blinking in confusion as I fought to open my eyes.

"Don't do that!" I heard, followed by a sharp smack in the head.

"Well, what else am I s'possed to do, he's just lying there."

"That's what unconcious people _do, _idiot."

"Hey! I take offense in that!"

I groaned loudly, attracting the attention of those hovering around me.

"He's waking up!"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Captain Dork!" The voice responded, causing me to crease my forehead in confusion.

"Oww! will you stop hitting me, woman!"

"I'll do that once you gain a brain." The other voice quipped back, I let a groan of frustration fly out of my lips at the thought of being stuck in the middle of these arguing adults and fluttered my eyes open only to frown as I caught sight of the two people who had awoken me.

"Good to have you back, Nicholas." Said Joe causing me to roll my eyes as I stared at the faces of both him and Demi.

"I could've made do without the arguing."

"It's not my fault Dems kept hitting me, I tell you, she's an abuser , I seriously wonder how Oliver handles her."

"Well _maybe_ if you thought half of time of what comes out of your mouth, it wouldn't be neccessary to give you a good beating here and again." She shot back, rolling her eyes for good measure.

"Like you could."

"Wanna bet on it?" She responded as she moved closer to him, his eyes widening in fear as she pulled out a pair of scissors and edged closer to him. Joe let out a girlish scream before tearing his eyes apart from her to me for help.

I rolled my eyes before deciding to help my older brother out, questions running through my mind. "Quit the childish games here, Dems. Where am I and what am I doing here?"

I asked them as my brown pools took in the white walls surrounding me and the ratty,itchy bed underneath me.

"Your in the hospital, Nick."

I stared at Demi in confusion. _Hospital?_ what the hell am I doing in a hospital? Was I in an accident of some sort?

"Because?.." I trailed off, causing Joe to enlargen his eyes to a maximum.

"You mean, you _don't_ remember?"

"Remember what? What are you talking about?" I questioned, rubbing the bridge between my nose as I felt a headache form before letting my eyes wander around the hospital room and taking in the space. " Where is everyone? Where are the kids and Miley-"

I watched as their eyes darkened in sadness as Miley's name slipped out of my lips causing me to bolt up, worries crawling into my chest.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nick-"

"Miley's in a coma, Nick. It's how you ended up here, the news was too much for you to handle and you fainted."

"You don't say it like that, you doof." Mumbled Demi as she gave him a smack in the head.

"There you go with the hitting again!" He whined before glaring at her. " He was gonna find out anyway! Better from me than the doctor."

I ignored their petulant little fight as it all came rushing back to me , the words that slipped out of Joe's lips jumbling through my mind, the tears, the headaches, the dreams, the accident, everything. My heart fell and I could feel the tears springing back, feel the knife plunging into my heart faster as I replayed his words.

I suddenly bolted up from the bed, intending on heading out the door when I felt Joe stop me. I grumbled in frustration before whipping around to tell my brother off.

"Let. Me. Go."

"Nick, you just fainted. Do you really think you should go somewhere?"

"I need to see her." I pleaded, my voice cracked and I looked down in an attempt not to see the pity that would be plastered against their face. I was getting weaker each day. " _Please_."

Just my eyes catching sight of her would help some hope crawl back into me, I craved her, ached for her. I craved her touch, ached for those sparkling eyes to look into mine, ached for her to tell me she loved me like she did each day.

I was dying inside and there was only one person that could prevent that.

"Nick." Demi aired out as she put a hand on my shoulder. " I really don't think you should go in there."

"Demi, you know if Oliver was in this position, you would go through the end of the earth and back just to find out if he was okay." I gritted out. " Miley's my life, you know that, I know that, hell the whole _damn_ world knows that. You can't honestly prevent me from seeing the one person I care about the most."

I watched as she bit her lip cautiously, her eyes meeting Joe's for approval before she nodded, clearing her throat in the process. " Okay."

I breathed a sigh of relief as they lead me to her room, bundles of nerves rushing through me as we stopped infront of her doorway, I watched with irritation as they halted before whipping around to confront me one last time.

"You can still back out, Nick. You really don't have to-" Joe was cut off mid-sentence as I pushed him away with incredible strength and flew the door open causing heads to snap up as they caught sight of me on the other side.

I watched as the tearful gang all looked up at me, their hearts breaking as they sent me pitiful looks and looks of understanding plastered across the face. My eyes wandered from each one of them till I caught sight of the sole objective of my tears in question.

The tears leaked out one by one as I caught sight of her unconcious frame.

* * *

**_Nick's POV._**

It was hard to believe that my once, smiley Miley, the woman whom I have loved since I was a mere fifteen years old, was this beaten up form, sprawled out unconciously on the hospital bed.

My never-ending tears leaked out as I stepped forward, feeling as if I was bound to have a mental- relapse coming along.

The gang all parted as I edged closer, my heart feeling like glass breaking as I moved closer to her. I finally reached her, sitting on the edge of the bed and I felt as though the air I had to breathe was slowly disisappating, as if the world had stopped spinning in its regular motion.

My eyes trailed over her whole broken up frame and I could only let out a slight whimper as I took her in.

IV tubes were placed all around her, as she lay there, so beautifully broken. Dark bruises were etched around her face, her lips swollen and puffy as her gorgeous auburn hair sprawled out against the pillow.

I felt my hands curl up into tight fists as anger boiled through me. I felt as if I could kill the bastard that put her in this position. What kind of bastard drinks and drives at the sametime anyway?

The anger caught up with me as I reached my maximum, breathing harshly as I slammed my fist into the wall, shocking everybody to their core. I watched as everyone gasped as I continued repeatedly, pulling away any of the gang that tried desperately to make me stop.

The guys all teamed up as they pulled me away from the wall, me squirming as I fought them off, tears matting against my exasperated skin as I threw my head full of bouncy curls back and forth.

"Let me go!" I hollered, I hated how my voice sounded. Rough yet raspy, quiet yet loud, deep yet soft. It was like I was turning into a broken disguised monster.

"Nicholas, stop." Ordered Kevin, as he held me back strongly. It took everything I had not to thrust my fist into his face to just leave me alone.

"Boy, think of the kids, think of Miley." I heard my father in law say. " You of all people should know she wouldn't want you to act this way."

I froze all actions as words ran through my mind at the speed of light. It was true, Miley would of never wanted me to act so out of control, so out of character, even if it was for her own benefit.

_She was just that kind of person_.

I pushed them all away from me, suddenly feeling claustrophobic from all the pair of eyes watching, observing my every move and let my shaking knees walk towards Miley once again.

I reached her and gripped her hand, intertwining our fingers together as I sat there for a few minutes, just watching for any sign of movement.

My heart crumpled as no movement whatsoever was what I was met with.

Miley had always told me that I should never lose faith, that I should always keep faith with me, no matter what the circumstances, no matter what happens and string it along for the ride.

At that moment, I could feel faith flying out the window as my resolve shattered once again.

I could feel my fingers thrusting through her soft flawless hair, felt the other softly touching the bruises plastered on her face, and that's when I felt it happen.

The rush, the tears, the burning sensation as I moved my head to her chest and allowed myself to cry once again.

I was broken, and it had everything to do with the unconcious woman infront of me and the drunk driver that stole our happiness away right infront of our eyes.

* * *

**_Kevin's POV._**

"I'm gonna go check on him." I told Ashley as I kissed her forehead, feeling her nod against me. " Call me if needed?"

"No doubt." She answered, before letting her eyes trail to Miley's doorway. " Go, your brother needs you." And with those last words, I was off.

We all had trudged out into the waiting room for the sight of seeing the carefree, happy and inlove Nick we had grown accustomed to crying slightly awkward and also for the fact that we sensed his feel of wanting to be alone with his wife.

I cautiously entered the room, heart breaking as I caught sight of my brother still heavily crying, body shaking as he nuzzled his head deeper into Miley's chest.

It was no secret that Miley was one of the important people on this planet when it came to Nick, especially after everything she has given him since they were merely teenagers. They had that love that most people never find, that love that comes once in a lifetime and that most people go years searching for.

Needless to say, I could only imagine how my younger brother must feel as he watches the love of his life fighting for her dear life, in a position between love and death which could twist everyone's life apart.

I shuddered, the thought causing distaste to crawl into me before stepping forward and plopping into a chair beside my brother, putting a consoling hand on his shoulder as he continued to break down in front of me.

I watched as Nick looked up, red bloodshot eyes laced with pain and hurt staring back at me, before his eyes whipped around to take a good look at his wife once again.

I watched as he fought off the tears, practically seeing the doubts running around my little brother's face and could only let a few tears slip out of my eyes as well.

Miley was like a sister to me, hell, she is a sister to me now ever since she married my little brother. She came to me whenever she needed some advice from a matured young man's point of view and I always helped her out when needed.

Needless to say, seeing her on that hospital bed at a point between life and death, pale to no end was like envisioning Ashley or one of my brothers lying there, fighting for their life and the sake of others.

I shook my head as the tears slipped out faster, knowing that my strong demeanour was breaking and that I had failed to be the strong one for both my brothers. After all, I am the oldest, I have to set an example right?

I watched as Nick brought a hand out to brush her hair, as he let his lips lingers on her, tears falling as he felt the coldness that reflected them. I watched as he enclosed her fingers into his, needing their hands joined together in a desperate attempt to assure him that she was still there, still fighting and that she hadn't left them yet-

_That she wasn't leaving them._

I wrapped an arm around my brother's shoulder to let him know that I was there too, a shoulder to cry on, someone to vent his pent up emotions to, before letting my other hand entertwine with Miley's fingers.

After all, we're all in this together, right? The line seemed too cliche at this moment.

I jerked my head around as I felt a pair of eyes staring at me and was met with the dark, brown eyes that belonged to my brother, emotions cleared from his eyes as if he was no longer feeling at all.

"K-kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"She'll make it right?"

I heard the tone matched with his words, the pleading look he gave me confirmed my thoughts. He needed my stamp of approval, my assurance to help him keep fighting, keep the faith that she would come back to him, rush back into his arms.

As his older brother, I was torn between lying and the truth. I did think she could make it, but then again that was in the hands of God, I had no say whatsoever in the matter, for all we know she could already be leaving.

I shook the thought away, frowning deeply before looking up down at my little brother, right then and there, he looked like his five year old version of himself, scared, shy, vulnerable, especially when it came to the matters of the heart and I knew I had to give this answer all that I got.

I nodded,clearing my throat before mustering up a response. " She will Nicholas, in good time."

And I hoped to God that was true, for if it didn't, I was afraid my darling sister-in law would be escaping into heaven, taking my brother's body, soul, mind and heart along with her.

* * *

_So, how did you like it?_

_I was in tears once again, writing this chapter, and strangely I hope you were in tears too._

_I probably won't update till the third so expect that._

_Alright so, Trivial time:_

_Who do you guys like better?_

_Selena or Demi?_

_Click the green review button and tell me what you think._


	5. Chapter 5: wake me up inside

_**An**- Hey guys! Aundrea here, I know I haven't updated in almost a month so here it is. Number one, did you guys see Niley hug at the inaugural, it was so cute beyond words, I actually thought I died and went to Niley heaven. The only thing that made my day even more was the whole ' I love Nicky' video miss Miley decided to post on Miley world, my heart practically swooned. The only thing that would top all of this is if Nick dumped Slutena the perfect angel and went back to my number one idol: Miley Cyrus._

_Alright, I think you guys had had enough of my terrible ranting so let's get this show on the road!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Wake me up inside **

_Previously:_

_"She'll make it right." _

_I nodded, clearing my throat as I mustered a reply. " She will Nicholas, in good time."_

_And I hoped to God that was true, for if it didn't, I was afraid my darling sister-in-law would be escaping into heaven, taking my brothers body, soul, mind and heart along with her._

_How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Lading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb._

His feet dragged towards the room he had grown quite accustomed to, blinking underneath the dark hallways as he continued, a shrill shiver running through his spine as he continued to his destination.

His ebony curls bounced as moved, hands gripping on to the flowers he had encased in his hands followed by the dog tag that was wrapped around his fingers, his mind wrapping around the situation once again.

He opened the door, feeling the wind knock out of him once again as he was rewarded with the sight of his wife of now seven years.

He cleared his throat, blinking back the tears as he regained his strength, willing not to show his vulnerability to his wife once more before pulling the flowers into a nearby vase and slipping into the chair that was right near her bed, giving him perfect view of her.

He slipped the dog tag around her neck, hands lingering on the creamy, fleshy skin, so smooth, so delicate, so fragile.

His hands traced her neck, going upwards to caress her cheek, eyes clamping tightly shut as he felt nothing but a cold, icy, frozen exterior.

He could feel his macho demeanor slipping away from under him, could feel the sobs wrenching out, taking complete control of him before the tears hit his cheek, burning them with its salty liquid.

His head buried itself into her shoulder, wanting nothing more for her to open her arms and wrap her arms around him, muttering sweet comforting words into her ears.

She was her medicine yet she was the only person that could make him the man he is or in this case simply break him.

His body shook with vibrating sensations, face turning splotchy red as he freed the bubble of emotions that were stirring up inside of him.

Twenty minutes later, he remained in her arms, the burning tear stains matting against his pale skin as he breathed with difficulty, gripping her hand tightly.

_It was his nightly ritual._

He spent all day with her, coaxing her to wake up, reading her stories, using his angelic voice to sing her lullabies or songs that he had formed up, all about her, all about the pain he was dealing with from this very situation.

He'd go home around eight, remembering himself that he had two children that needed him just as much as he needed his wife. He'd struggle with getting Harmony to bed, seeing as she always threw him a temper tantrum, wanting nothing more than to see her mother.

Jaylen had distanced himself from any activities that involved having fun and childly pleasure by taking care of his little sister when he wasn't around and the knowledge was enough to _kill _Nick.

He'd come by late at night, performing his usual actions when he walked through the room; shedding tears, burying himself in her embrace and speak the words of the day.

It had only been four days, _four days _since he had last seen his smiley Miley in human form with a natural sparkling glow, _four days _and to him it felt like an eternity.

"Happy anniversary." He told her, his voice muffled from his head being nuzzled into the hospital gown his wife as of now owned. " Some anniversary huh?" He spat out bitterly, feeling the tears well up once again.

" This isn't how I planned this, Mile." He choked out. " God- you, being here, this wasn't any of my intentions."

"Everyone's gone into this downward spiral, spinning out of control because of this, Miles." He continued. " Your fans- they, they leave flowers and get well cards everyday, there are some that even camp outside with posters of you, just waiting for you to wake up."

"The press has gone insane, they never leave us alone- the gang." He clarified. " From daylight to night time, there's always photographer's snapping away, turning the truth into some sick pleasurly game."

"Your accident- God, your accident. Its displayed everywhere, on t.v, in magazines, on the internet." He pauses, releasing a shuddery breath, a lone tear hitting his cheek. " Do you know how it feels like to turn on the t.v in attempt to drown out the whole situation only to have it slap you back in the face when you catch sight of the event.

Your last facial expressions as the car slams into you, the way your eyes go wide with horror, the way your eyes roll back as you and the car collide. It haunts me, haunts me in my every dreams , Mile."

"The kids, they miss you." He croaks out, his voice gruff filled with fatigue, his voice raspy from the amount of drained energy his body had worked up. " Harmony, she throws temper tantrums everyday and when its not enough, she downright cries in the middle of night, begging for you, yearning fo you to comfort her.

Jaylen's smart, I think he knows what's going on, he may not know what the exact situation is or how bad it is but I know he knows your in the hospital, and he refrains from asking me any questions because he's afraid I'll snap like a twig.

Do you know how hard it is to deal with the kids when they ask things like ' _where's mommy, daddy? Did I do something wrong? I can be better, I promise.' _" He mimicks. " Its hard, Miley. Really hard."

" I can't even sleep in our bedroom anymore." He admits. " The photographs of you smiling brightly haunts me, makes me crave you, yearn for you, my soul is practically _dying _for you, Miley. I don't even recognize who I am anymore, I'm some numb monster walking around with four legs."

"Please baby wake up." He croaks out once again, lifting his head to look at her unconcious frame, hand lifting as he grazes her cheek, willing her silently to wake up. " _Please._"

He feels his heart shatter to peices once more as no following movements occur.

He bolts upright, his body terrifyingly shaking once again, his resolve reaching its highest peak as he determines its the last straw.

"I can't do this anymore, Miley. I can't keep pulling myself into this painful cycle when everyday its the same, I can't. It's getting too _hard_."

With that he swoops down, connecting their lips together, hoping his assumptions are incorrect and that she'd prove him wrong and wake up. He frowns as no following movements proceed.

With that he crosses over the other side of the room, swinging open the door and turning back once more to get a last longing glimpse at her.

_I love you. _He thinks as he marches out of the door and shuts the door.

_I'm sorry. _Is his last thought as he leans his back on the closed door, dropping to his knees as his tears overcome him once again.

_Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home._

"Could you _be _any _slower_?" She drawls out, huffing impatiently as she watches her husband attempt to open the door.

"The door's not opening." He responds obviously getting infuriated. " Either the key's busted or the door has some _serious _issues."

"Other side, idiot." She tells him as she pushes him out of the way, patience clearly not clashing well with her.

"I'm telling ya, it won't wor- Oh!" He finishes sheepishly as she raises an eyebrow, door swinging open as she swoops in.

"Oh is right, Joe." Lilly says, an eye-rolling at the antics her husband always comes up with before marching into the house, husband trailing along after her.

"Ooh!" Shrieks Joe with delight as he eyes the t.v. " Barney's on!"

With that, the adult throws himself unto the couch, eyes intently on the screen, clapping delightfully as Barney is displayed on the screen.

"Uh, Joe, what about Nick?"

"I'll uh, be up there in a minute!" He tells her, dismissing her with a wave of a hand causing her to shake her head as she stomps up the stairs. He definetely won't be following her.

She trudges down the dark hallway, tears welling up into her eyes as she catches a picture of her smiling best friend, willing herself to not break down as she continues to her following destination.

She reaches the room, slowly opening it, her heart getting caught into her chest as she catches sight of her brother-in-law tossinga and turning as he slept.

"Nick?" She calls out softly as she steps in, mortified as he lets out a few terrifying mumbles.

"No, Miley,no."

"Nick." She states again as she walks toward his bed, dipping unto the bed as she tries desperately to wake him up, obviously failing.

"No, Miley!"

"Nick!" She shrieks into his ear, sighing in relief as he bolts up, sweat running down his body, eyes wide with horror as his eyes land on her.

"Nick, what was tha-"

"What are you doing here?" He interrupts.

"Nick, Miley needs you."

"My kids need me too." He informs, locking his jaw in anger causing anger to bubble into Lilly's chest.

"I'm sure Harmony and Jaylen haven't enjoyed seeing a broken man taking care of them."

"I'm not broken." He tells her weakly.

"Right." She spat back, sarcastically. " It's been a week that you've visited her, Nick. She _needs_ you and you know it."

" I can't, Lilly." He tells her, bloodshot eyes lowering to the ground. " I'm sorry."

"So you're just going to give up!" She yelps in disbelief as she bolts up from the bed. " You know what? fine. I never thought I would say this, Nick. Out of all things, I never pegged you as a quitter."

And with that, the loud echoeing of the door slamming rang repeatedly into Nick's ears, the shrill sound causing Nick to fall into his bed as he curls into a ball and once again, cries.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

"Hey Darlin' " He exclaims weakly as he walks into his daughter's hospital room, hot chocolate gripped tightly in his hands.

He slips into a chair, bringing it closer to the head-rest that belonged to his numb grown daughter, lifting his hand to brush back the bangs that had been preventing him from seeing the whole of her face.

" I made some hot loco choco" He chuckles quietly to himself, imagining his daughter scolding him for making the drink in the first place when he knew his deceased wife would have a fit.

He takes a whiff of the sweet aroma, the aroma providing some comfort inside him as he tries desperately to keep the tears at bay.

He closes his eyes, shutting them tightly as the pain starts to arise. As the pain starts to eat his insides, desiring nothing then for his baby girl to give him a glimpse of those sparkling baby blue eyes she possesed.

The emotions take a toll on him and a tear slides down his face. As a father, a single one, to hear the fact that a child of yours, no matter how old they may be in a current situation between life and death as is this point is one that would mortify you.

Especially if the child is your daughter. Sure, he'd be equally frightened if it were Jackson but he's a guy, he's stronger and has the will to protect himself whereas he's always been protective of Miley.

He envisions her giggling in the golden days as she smiles brightly up at him, consuming him with love and pride as he stared back down at her and the tears hit his cheeks once again.

He's suddenly embraced with a flashback of the old days, where it was just him, Jackson and Miley fighting against the outside world.

_"That was a great song, daddy." Exclaims the five year old with a smile, her brunette locks tight in pig tails as she smiles up at her father from the position tucked under her covers._

_"Maybe it will be you some day, bud." He responds, watching as his daughter frowns, a scoff escaping her lips._

_"Not some time, daddy." She assures him with a smile. " Soon, I'm gon be that one in a million, you'll see." _

_He laughs at how headstrong and determined she is, shaking his head as he realizes she's feirce, just like her mother. He's suddenly brought out of his reverie by a delighted squeal from his five year old._

_"Ooh! I almost forget to tell ya, daddy." _

_"Tell me what, Smiley?" He questions, an eyebrow raised as he stairs at the gleam that flashed into Miley's eyes, the sight was one he would travel all over the earth and back just to catch a glimpse of._

_"Well today, we had a presenti-tation at school today and Miss honey said I can pick anyone that I dang want." _

_"That's great, bud. Who's the lucky fellow?"_

_"You, daddy." She exclaims dramatically, giggles shooting out of her mouth as she catches his pleased expression. " Your my hero, daddy." _

_Tears well into his eyes as he meets the eyes of which were shining up at him, him realizing that what she said were words that she meant. He pulls her flush into a big embrace, the words circling around his mind at the speed of light._

**_Your my hero, daddy._**

_He hasn't felt anything as sensational, as joyful as he did when it came to being a father than he did then._

_"It's true, daddy. Your always savin me " She informs him with her southern tenessee drawl, smiling as he grins a toothless grin back down at her. _

_"Someone has to, you don't expect Jackson to do it, do ya?" He jokes causing Miley to giggle, him chuckling along after her._

_"Nuh-uh, that boy can't do **anything**!" She jokes, sighing dramatically as she stares back up at him. "When are we gon kick him in to military school." _

_His response is a loud chuckle, one that rumbles deep inside of him as he holds her tighter to him, Miley, **his little princess.**_

_"God, I love you bud." _

_"Love you too, daddy." She answers sleepily as she lays her brunette head on his broad shoulder._

_Twenty minutes later, he hears her soft breathing echoe through the room and he knows she's knocked out like a light, in his arms. That day was the day he vowed to protect her from harm and forever serve the role as being her hero._

He just didn't know he would have failed.

He knew he was being hard on himself, just like he knew he couldn't of prevented the accident from happening but it still affected him nonetheless.

He had failed the simple role of being her hero this time around, convincing himself that he had failed as a father as well.

The door swings open and he hurridly wipes the tears that had hit his cheeks, hoping that the individual that walks into the room doesn't notice he was crying.

He turns around to be met with Joe and Lilly and his expressions cause him rising up in alarm.

If they knew he had been crying, they sure as hell didn't show it.

"Are y'all gon tell me what's up or am I gonna have to karate chomp it out of ya." He jokes weakly.

"He won't show." Lilly exclaims as she hugs the man she considered a father, after all, he _did _walk her down the aisle.

"I'm sorry Papa Stewart." Adds Joe, following his wife's footsteps causing Robby Ray to shake his head in disappointement as he reciprocates the hug.

"Hey Miley, how've you been?" Questions Lilly as she slips into a seat, gripping her best friend's hand as the two men behind her follow along.

_Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life._

_Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

Her heels vibrate around the house, the click-clack of her pointy high heels pounding against the cold, tiles as she struts into the house, anger boiling inside her.

She lets out a slow grunt, disbelief crawiling into her brunette features before she continues on to her destination, wanting nothing more than to take a bat and hit the boy until his senses just magically re-appear.

She stalks up the stairs, eyes narrowing fiercly as she searches each room, wondering fleetingly where he was now hiding.

_Someone_ had to get through to him and that _someone _was going to be her.

After all, she was the last resort.

She curses as she hits a skateboard that was left lying on the floor, instantly coming up with the assumption that Jaylen had a friend over who had been skateboarding and forgot to put it back in its cubby.

She lets it slide and crosses over the item, anger practically eating up inside of her as invisible steam flame out of her ears.

She was _that _mad.

"Nicholas Grey, where the _hell_ are you!" She shrieks, each sentence going octaves higher as her fists clench together.

She was met with silence.

"Don't make me hit you with my_ bare _hands, Nick!" She yells once again, letting out a grunt of frustration as her yells echoe throughout the dark hallways.

She trudges from room to room, eyes narrowing in anger as her chocolate orbs darken furiously, her eyes lighting up as she reaches the last room.

She swings the door open, her eyes meeting with the darkness of the room as if clouding her with immense sorrow and despair.

She smirks before letting light enter through the room, opening the blinds to emit sun light flashing heavily around the room, satisfied as she hears a loud groan followed by shuffling.

Her eyes meet up with those chocolate brown eyes that she was searching for and for a minute she feels for her friend, he looks like a lost puppy, alone, frightened and carrying a heavy heart.

That is till she remembers why she's here in the first place and anger bubbles through her once more.

He groans again, forcing himself to get up and she takes in his dishevelled appearance, one thought crawling into her mind.

_Pathetic._

"Well well, hello to you too, it's about time you finally grace us with your presence." She spat out, her sentence aligned with sarcasm and spite.

"What are you doing here, Selena?" He questions, his voice gruff from the amount of energy he had drained and the tiredness following alongside.

"You know _damn_ well why I'm here, Grey. I'm here to get your head out of your ass."

"Selena-"

"Don't '_selena_' me, _butthead._" She mimicks, eyes darkening causing his eyes to widen as knowledge stirred up inside of him.

She was infuriated and fuming and of course, her target was him.

"How could you?" She hisses.

"It hurts, okay! " He roars, finally reaching his peak. " I can't go through this painfuly cycle and watch her slowly slip away from me when I can't do a thing about it!"

"So you give _up_!" She shot back, scoffing as he lowers his eyes in shame. " Such logic thinking, you deserve a _damn _medal."

"My belief of her awaking flew out the window, Lena. There's no use." He admits causing her head to snap up as she stares at him hardly.

"Do you _hear _yourself!" She scolds him. " This coming from the man that claims he loves the woman in the hospital bed."

"I do!" He roars, eyes clouding into anger as he points a warning finger at her. " Don't you _ever_ question that!"

"Then why go through _this_, this little phase you're doing." She points out. " Your only hurting yourself more, Nick."

"My kids need me."

"Yeah, they need you, Nick. we can't deny that." She tells him as she lays a hand on his shoulder. " But they don't need the man that has been crying himself non-stop over the constant horrifying dreams you keep getting. "

"They need Miley too and the only way you can acheive that is by waiting on her 'cause if you hadn't noticed, Miley needs you too."

"What if she doesn't wake up?" He croaks out and Selena could feel herself softening as she watches him try to keep his resolve in check as he battles with his innerself.

"She will." She assures him. " Why? because you two have a love that can't be broken and that love is what is gonna have her barraling straight back into your arms."

With that, the brunette haired woman gives him a last pat on the shoulder before climbing off the bed and heading towards the door.

"Hey Lena" He calls out causing her to turn around to face him. " Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She tells him before wrinkling her nose in disgust. " Now get in the damn shower, you stink."

He obliges and she slips out of the room, satisfied that she had done her part.

_Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life._

_Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead._

Nick races down the stairs, slamming his jacket on before turning towards Big Rob who was currently engrossed with the T.V

"Alright, I'm off, if there's any complications just-"

"Speed dial you, I know." Assures Big Rob as he looks up at the boy he had known as a kid fully transformed as a man. " Don't worry."

"I know, I just...." He trails off and Big Rob nods his head in understanding, he can pinpoint the guy's situation, he's been in his situation before.

"Hey Nick?"

Nick whips around to face him and he smiles at him. " She'll wake up."

"How are you so sure?"

"Miley, she wouldn't leave without picking a fight, she's a fighter that one."

The phrase cause a real genuine smile to escape Nick's lips.

He steps forward sharing a _manly _hug with Big Rob before once again attempting to head out of the door, he halts when a shy, timid voice stops him.

"Daddy?"

He looks up, sharing a look with Big Rob before turning around to gather his son in his arms.

"Hey little man, I thought you were asleep."

The six year old looks up at him, clad in spiderman pyjamas, curly hair dishevelled. " I wanna come."

Nick pauses, wearily looking down at his son. " Son..."

"I wanna see, Mama."

"Jay, you don't understand."

"_Please_" Pleads the six year old, big doeful eyes meeting his father's as a tear escapes his face.

Nick sighs, feeling weakness overcome him as the tearful boy stands him down, obviously putting up a dangerous fight. One he was sure he wasn't going to lose.

"Fine, run on up and get your jacket."

The kid smiles at him before racing up the stairs causing Nick to whip around to talk to his bodyguard once again.

"Don't worry." Interrupts Big Rob. " Harmony will be fine."

Nick nods just in time to catch the six year old race down the set of stairs, jacket tightly draped around his body as he tucks his little hand into his fathers.

"Let's go."

_All of this sight,  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
(Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more).  
Bring me to life._

Father and son march into the hospital, son tucked protectively into his father's arms as they pass recipiants of the hospital.

They reach the door that has the unconcious woman nestled inside it causing Nick to halt as he puts his son down, bending down to his size.

"You know, you can always back down, son."

"I wanna see her." He shoots back stubbornly causing Nick to shake his head in wonder, obviously he didn't get that factor from him.

"Just.. be careful alright, little man."

The six year old nods tentavily before pushing the door open. The sight causes his heart to stop as his mind spins.

"Mama." He whispers, hand going to his mouth as he remains speechless, fighting off the urge to cry causing Nick to softly cuss himself for ever bringing him here in the first place.

"C'mon buddy, let's go."

"No." Rushes Jaylen, pulling out of his trance as his feet drag along the tiles to get closer to his mother. He crawls into the bed, snuggling beside his mother before squinting his eyes as he examines her.

She was pale, really pale, her hair was dishevelled, lip was immensely puffy as there held a huge band-aid around his mother's head.

He traces the slight bruises on her face with his finger before nuzzling his head into her light brunette locks, wrapping his arms around her neck.

Nick watches the scene with a heavy heart, collapsing into the seat nearby as he watches the scene unfold.

"Hi Mama." Whispers Jaylen as he grips for her hand. "Harmony misses you."

"She cries for you all day, Mama. And she keeps screamin' in the middle of the night, it hurts my ears." He smiles slightly as he hears his father chuckle.

"Daddy misses you too." He continues, looking upwards momentarily to catch his fathers eye. " He cries lots and lots, he doesn't know it but I catch him when I wake up to go to the bathroom, he looks real sad."

"I miss you too, Mama." He reveals as he caresses her cheek with one hand. " Everyday, I don't even play with my playstation two anymore. There's no point when there's no one to yell at you to turn it down."

His father chuckles again and he smiles somewhat satisfied that his father was revealing _something._

" I drew you a pretty picture." He whispers as he digs into his pant pocket, taking out a folded peice of paper which he unfolds.

Nick eyes the picture his son drew and feels pride wash through him, he never knew his son was so artistic especially at such a young age.

"There's you, daddy, me and Harmony." He informs her, reffering to the four blobs on the peice of paper. "We're at the beach, you love the beach."

"Please wake up, Mama." He chokes out, eyeing her hardly to skim for any sign of movement. A lone tear escapes his eyes as no following movements occur.

He hadn't noticed her hand in his slightly twitching.

Nick clamps his eyes shut, his heart once again shattering as he eyes the scene before gathering his crying son into his arms, whispering sweet nothings in a feeble attempt to calm him down.

"She won't wake up, daddy." He tells him, his eyes lowering sadly. " I really, really tried."

"She'll wake up, son." Nick informs his son as he kisses his forehead. " All we need is a little bit of faith."

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

She sees the darkness envelope her and it frightens her, her eyes wildly searching for a bright light, a way to escape.

She perks up as she hear a timid, saddened little voice, obviously weeping and her heart breaks, wondering who could ever make what seemed like a sweet little boy cry.

She had no idea it was her.

She had felt a hand grip hers and she had held on to it, thinking of it as some way to escape that darkness that was surrounding her.

She just wanted to go _home_, wherever home was.

She had twitched, trying to make the little boy acknowledge her presence, slumping in defeat as no following movements had occured.

She's suddenly overcome with a bright light, and she runs on over to it, wanting nothing more then to leave this hell hole.

She blinks, trying to gather conciousness of her surroundings, trying to gather where she was.

She groans, feeling pain enter her head before her eyes travelling to place to place in order to get the real idea of where she was.

The first thing she sees is a sleeping body nestled in her arms and she assumes its the boy that had been crying out earlier.

He was handsome, such a young individual obviously dealing with the downside that life had to offer him.

Was he hers? He didn't look like her, but then again, she didn't even know how _she _looked like.

It was like she was trapped in somebody's body.

She groans loudly once again, wondering what the hell was wrong with her and where this pain was coming from, pulling out of her deep inquistive thoughts as she hears a gasp.

She turns her head and her breath hitches, literraly. Had she escaped into heaven? she didn't know, yet it sure felt like she did.

Her eyes caught sight of what looked like a baffled, speechless man.

He was obviously the kid's father, he was a splitting image of him, only more matured.

He had bouncy curls framing his head, framing his beyond handsome features beautifully yet that wasn't what drawed her to him. She guessed it was his eyes, they were deep chocolate yet the lightest shade she had ever seen.

They were shining, looking down at her with a sparkle that shone brightly, obviously feeling estatic.

Why? she didn't know, they were in a dang hospital room.

"Miley." He chokes out, tears matting against his perfect skin and worry crawls through her, why was he crying?

And just like that, his arms are around her and she doesn't know why but she reciprocates the hug, comforting him as he cries shamelessely in her shoulder, running her hand through his ebony curls, shutting her eyes close as she embraces the sensations running through her.

She doesn't know what they are,or why she's embracing it, all she knows is it feels _good._

"God, I- I've missed you so much." He rasps and its then that realization dawn on her, she was toying with the emotions of a stranger.

No matter how good it felt or how he made her feel, it was wrong and torturous and she knew she was torn between wrong and right, guilt runs through her and she slowly unwinds from his embrace.

Surely missing his warmth afterwards.

She feels him frown, looking back at her with hurt and pain and she feels guilt slap her in the face again.

"Miley-"

"I'm sorry but who in Aunt Pearl's name are you?"

One sentence, one sentence spilled by the love of his life was enough to have Nick spiralling back into the land of depression.

* * *

_An- Aww, I feel bad. Just when you think its getting good, he ends up getting his heart broken once again. All will get better in time, Nicky._

_As for the answer to my last question, I like Demi better than Selena._

_Demi just seems chill, real, she has issues you know and doesn't seem like the perfect little angel, she seems funny and vibrant and seems like she's a really good person; bonus is that she is friends with Miley._

_Selena or Slutena in my opinion doesn't seem real. Its not that I hate her because I can't hate someone I don't know, I just find myself iffy when it comes to that girl. Its like, when I look at her, something doesn't feel right, like she's hiding something or this act she puts up is fake._

_In my mind, she's always whining about something like ' Nick Jonas was my rebound boy' or ' I've never been lucky in love.' or something like that._

_I don't know why, I just, don't like her._

_I'll admit she's pretty and she can act but that's as far as it goes, as for personality, I'd rather not comment on._

_So, my next question is: Does 2009 seem better to you? Is this year a total Niley year?_

_You tell me._

_Peace. Love. **Niley**_


	6. Chapter 6: Cries of a broken heart

_**An- **Hey guys, I decided to update quicker today due to the astounding amount of reviews I got last chapter, you guys honestly made my sucky day brighter and I can't thank you all enough. Secondly, I had some requests about the song I used. The song was Wake me up Inside by Evanescence ft. Linkin Park. Yes, its an oldie but I am still in love with it and its still one of my favourites. Alright, moving on, I'll cut my rambling short today and get straight to the story._

_Cheers!_

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_"Miley-"_

_"I'm sorry but who in Aunt Pearl's name are you?"_

_One sentence, one sentence spilled by the love of his life was enough to have Nick spiralling straight back into depression._

_**Chapter 6: Cries Of A Broken Heart.**_

"Misses Fitzgerald- your needed in Ward E." Responded the fatigued elderly woman as she past her, casting her an exasperated look of utter fatigue. She finished the rest of the lunch that she had currently been munching on, throwing the rembrandts of the item in the trash bin just nearby before the sound of her minature feet could be heard pitter pattering through the hall.

She reached the room, taking a pregnant pause as her eyes caught sight of the frantic man that hovered near the room, face in his hands as he shook with despair. Her heart went out to him, her ebony looks shaking from side to side as she re-read her notes that had been passed on to her.

She had a slight theory to what she assumed his wife's condition was, yet she didn't want to inform him about it until she was accurately sure. Judging by her current researches, she was fearing that she was right.

A sigh flew out of her lips before she marched into the room, brown eyes instantly meeting the sight of the young woman currently laying in bed, splatter of emotions evident in her eyes as she caressed the sleeping boy in her arms, as if by motherly instinct.

Her eyes snapped up to meet hers, the hope that had flickered in her eyes, fading as quickly as it had come.

"Is he okay?" She asked, her voice timid, nervously biting her lip as her eyes eyed the outdoors and the Dr. could only give her a slight smile to ease her nerves.

"He should be." She lied, evidently knowing that she could'nt release false information that was beyond her control. She walked nearer to the young woman, sitting down momentarily as her eyes flickered to the set of notes her hand had been gripping.

"Miss or should I say Mrs.- do you know what your name is?"

A slight pause had been set around the room, the room eerily silent as the young woman continued to think , forehead crinkling as her mind tried to process information. Miley's shoulders slumped in defeat and the doctor already knew what the answer would be before she spoke.

"No."

" Do you know if you have any siblings?"

"No." Was the instant reply that had come to the raven-haired woman.

"Do you know the names that belong to your parents?"

"No."

"Do you know what time of the year this is- do you know if you have a family?" Her eyes strayed from the young woman to the petite bushy-haired boy that lay contently on his mother's side. " Do you know if that little boy beside you is even yours?"

"_No_,_ no_ and _no_." Groaned Miley, blue cesearans flashing in irritation. " How many times do I gotta repeat myself before I sound like a broken record?"

Doctor Fitzgerald felt her shoulders sag defeated as she caught the fury that had burned into the young woman that was a legend to all kids from the age of 0 and beyond. Her theory had been deemed correct and accurately precise, she was cringing having to tell the family.

"I'm sorry for taking up your time, " She apologised sincerely, light smile appearing on her lips before she walked out of the room. Pausing at the door as she gripped tightly to her notepad once again, sadness and sorrow entering her body as her mind thought of the scene about to come.

It was a process she despised to be involved in, one of the downs of her daily job; telling the patient's family about their condition. More then most times were deemed to be bad situations which caused heart-break and stirred up dramatic tears and endless anguish.

It was a process that couldn't be avoided when it came to her job and in this case, it was a process that would break the bushy-haired man shaking in his seat, further more than he brokenly appeared to be.

And she was dreading breaking it down to him.

--

_At the same time..._

"Kev, do you think she'll ever wake up?" Asked the pregnant blonde, nervously tangling her hand into her short brunette locks. She had previously re-dyed her hair to her soft chestnut locks, appearing to look further developped and aging. Also claiming that it made her look motherly, wanting nothing more than to be the best parent ever.

Kevin momentarily flickered his mocha brown eyes to his protruding wife, his heart shattering even more as he caught sight of the noticeable tears threatning to slip from his wife's chocolate brown eyes. As everyone already knew, she was currently in her last month of pregnancy, her hormones turning on the wacko side more than often which caused her to slip at any sudden time.

With Miley in the hospital, fighting for another chance to live, her hormones had taken another turn in the worst which was adding more fear to his brain. Not only did he have to worry about his sister-in-law and her current condition but he had to fear for the potential risk of his unborn child and his wife which was killing him even more.

He sent a silent prayer to the God that lived up in the sky that he awaken his sister-in-law once again.

Kevin sighed before wrapping his arms around the large pregnant blonde, whispering comforting words to her teared up form as she blinked at him with teary chocolate eyes, tear stains evident on her face.

"She will, When she's good and ready, Ash. You'll see."

He got a hesitant nod in return, the action not keeping the worries at bay before he slid his hand in hers as they walked further more into the hospital, instantly going to Ward E for their occasional visits to see their sister-in-law..

They were flabbergasted, mouth slackjawed in horror as they caught sight of Nick's exasperated form, body shaking as he sobbed powerfly, their body striking up in alarm.

What more could go wrong?

"Nick, what's wrong?" Asked Ash, frantically, hand instantly going on his shoulder as she rubbed tiny circles in order to calm him down.

"M..Mi..Mil..-" He trailed off, salty tears trickling down his face as he worked up the courage to speak.

"What about Miley?What's wrong?" Rambled Kevin, his boy striking on alert as he thought up all the potential cases that could make this situation go downhill even more than it already was.

"She- she woke up." He stammered and relief, joy surged into his body, giddy smile appearing on his face as his eyes rose to meet the ones that belonged to his wife; one of which had mirrored his exact expression.

His shoulders slumped once again as he realized that his brother looked none-too joyous about the fact which meant there was more then was lead on.

"She's awake man, why aren't you smiling or comforting her or something? I'm sure she's just waiting on you."

"That'd be the case if she knew who I was." He murmured darkly, sobs taking control of him once again and Kevin felt the lightbulb light up in his head, body instantly switching to utter sadness in seconds; and by the terrified gasp that escaped his wife's mouth, he found that she too had discovered the meaning behind that sentence.

They slumped into a chair, eyes locking to the ground with heavy hearts as they prayed that what Nick had just said had been an utter exaggeration and that the situation was anything but that, anything that had nothing to do with memory less.

---

Their eyes lifted instantly, hope clambering into their body as they heard the eer sounds of feet pit pattering towards them. Their eyes took in everything about her expression, desiring to find a flicker of emotion their, any sign of contact that could lead them up with an assumption of the information that would be given to them.

Their shoulders sagged with failure as they read none, seeing as her face had appeared to be one that was filled with no emotions, obviously not wanting to give off any clues to the situation for the sake of her job.

The Doctor approached them, eyeing her notepad momentarily before looking up at them, eyes daring.

" You guys here for Miley Grey?"

" How is she, uh, Doctor...." She chuckled sadly as the eldest looking one looked down momentarily in order to get a glimpse of her name.

"Fitzgerald, Doctor Fitzgerald." She finished awkwardly, clearing her throat to get rid of the sudden hoarsness that had developped.

"How's my wife?" Responded the bushy-haired one and her eyes instantly set with recognition as she lingered on him. Her mind remembering the sight of him shamelessely sobbing in his chair, as if his life had suddenly been taken away from him, as if he was trapped in a life that had deemed nothing but rollercoasters for him.

She felt guilt settle into her as her mind informed her she would be the bearer of bad news, spiralling him more into depression and sorrow than he currently was already experiencing.

" Misses Grey is experiencing a very tough period of her time as of now." She started off. " The accident, however clueless and innocent as it may be, had given her a good beating to the head."

"What the _hell _is that supposed to mean?!" Barked the brunette haired woman in her line of vision, eyes sparkling with unrequited fury as she flashed her a heated glare. She watched the eldest looking man standing opposite her shush her with words of utter comfort before he sent her a half-hearted look of apology.

She shook it off, knowing fully well the woman was pregnant and under no control of her emotions before gulping thickly and continuing her undesired goal.

"My point is.. The accident mostly hit her harshly on her head, which also happens to be a weak spot when it comes to our bodies. With that being said, the accident caused some memory to be juggled up, triggering a part of her brain, in return, resulting in memory loss."

"So, what your saying is...?" Inquired Kevin, his momentary hope sinking as his ears held on to every word the Doctor had been saying.

"Misses Grey is currently battling a severe case of Amnesia." She revealed, the words stilled in the dim air, everybody stilling as the words processed in their heads as if disbelieving the infromation that had been told to them.

It was only when they had begun shaking their heads, disbelief evident on their facial features, tears trickling down their face as the bushy-haired man sunk to his knees, mind spinning with despair once again that the Dr. believed the reality of the situation had been deemed upon them.

"Will she ever get her memory back?" Whispered Ashley, usual chocolate sparkling eyes filled with sadness as she looked up at the doctor teary-eyed.

"One can never be too sure." She informed them softly, not wanting to offer them false information. " In most cases, it depends on how fast tidbits of their memory comes back to them, _if _they even come back. All you need to do is have hope and wish for the best."

"Is there anything we can do to help her regain her memory?" Questioned Kevin sadly, causing Nick to snap his eyes up, hope lighting up in his eyes.

"Yes." She assured. " Simple little things like getting her in familiar habitats, letting her adjust to familiar lifestyles should help her get her memory back and running. Not too much information and certainly not too much detail seeing as it could overshadow her brain and have her memory permanently withdrawled out of her life."

There were a few nods before silence was ushered around the room, darkness envoloping them as they embraced them with utter despair. That moment in time was when found it best to leave them, letting them deal with the sudden darkness all by themselves.

--

Miley cast her blue eyes upwards once again as she caught sight of the shadow lingering outside her room, obviously attempting to walk into her room. Her eyes filled with hope, hoping strongly that the person on the other side of the door was the bushy-haired man she had given a broken-heart to.

She was filled with remorse and guilt, wanting nothing more for the situation to be different. It was obvious she meant alot to the poor guy, hell maybe things were even to the point of love for the two of them..

Needless to say, what she had done, leading him on for her sick pleasure, was one of which was cruel and abominable, one of which that had shattered the rembrandts of an already broken heart.

She was ashamed of herself for her attitude and wanted nothing more than to apologize for her behaviour, hoping that their conversations wouldn't be as awkward as they already appeared to be.

She winced, innerly cringing being on the receiving end of one of the many conversations to come.

The door opened and her shoulders sagged for what must've been the 100th time that day as she caught sight of a man that looked nothing like the handsome man she had met earlier, who had fleed out of the room when she had revealed that she had no current knowledge on who he was.

Her eyes took in the sight of the man before her, his lips twisted slightly upwards as he caught sight of her causing her to wrinkle her eyebrows together, before her eyes dared to look down remembering the young boy that lay curled up on her side, sighing with utter contentement.

She eyed the child wrapped up in mysteries, wanting nothing more to find out answers about whom he was and what he had to do with her and her current life when the man spoke, voice soft as if a mere little whisper.

"He's yours, you know?"

Her eyes rose to his, mouth opened in shock, she had a _child_, a little boy, one of which depended on her with his life, adored her with every fibre in her being, one of which would probably die inside once he realised his mommy had no knowledge whatsoever of he was.

Her own son.

She was quickly adding him to the list of people she was disappointing and hurting in life.

" You have one more of those little buggers." Spoke Robby Ray, as he walked closer to his daughter, heart breaking as he caught sight of her confused look. He had found out only 20 minutes prior about her condition, as well as the others, and had rushed down here as fast as he could.

"Name's Harmony." He cleared up with his southern drawl. " Cute little three year old that one, smile that could go on for days and is an exact carbon copy of you; personality wise and then some."

"She sounds amazing." Miley breathed, smiling sadly at the man in front of her, thinking of how Harmony was another person that would be added to the list of heartbreak before fleetingly wondering who the man infront of her was.

As if, out of fatherly instinct, Robby Ray spoke, his voice attempting to hide his hurt filled voice; not relishing in the fact that his baby girl had no clue as to who he was.

"Robby Ray, your father." He told her awkwardly, slipping into a chair beside her and Miley cast her eyes downward, guilt rising through her again.

"What happened to my mother?" She questioned and Robby Ray closed his eyes momentarily, that question hit a little too close to home and seeing as the situation he was currently dealing with happened to be one that labelled the exact amount of hurt, he was forced to deal with an emotional batter of emotions that was threatning to make him shed tears, craving some hot loco choco to help him get through it.

"She died when you were nothing but a whee little girl." He told her and her body stiffened with sorrow, her eyes once again wandering to the ground.

"I'm sorry." She voiced softly, guilt hammering into her ribcage within every pause of second that seemed to grow in their conversation. He waved it off, not wanting to elaborate more on the conversation and she bit her lip tentavily, opening her mouth and closing them a few times before she spoke.

"How old am I?"

"twenty-six." He answered instantly, light smile toying with his lips. " You just turned said age three months ago, we had a whole organized party for you; just us and the family. You even managed to beat Jaylen at basketball and knowing you... that's a far stretch."

She laughed a little, visualizing the image in her head before her forehead crinkled in confusion. " Jaylen?"

"The little sucker sleeping next to you- a total mama's boy, always defending your honour, whether you need it or not."

She smiled lightly,tangling her hand in his threshold of curly strands before looking up at her supposed father.

"So... Doctor asked earlier if I have any siblings." She shrugged questioningly. "Do I?"

"Oh yeah." He chuckled loudly. " Your brother, you two fight like cats and dogs ,day and night but deep down, even if y'all don't wanna admit it- you two love each other; sometimes I think y'all do that whole fighting fiasco in order to get a little irritation with your ole' man."

She giggled, smiling slightly him causing him to mirror her expression with a solemn look on his face.

"I wanna remember, you know? I really wish I could..." She admitted, eyes lowering to the ground causing him to arise as he moved closer to her, hands cautiously brushing back her bangs before hesitantly pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I know you do, darlin'." He assured her. " There's nothing we can do and we know that, we just need to take things as they go, keeping the faith alive; one of these days, you'll get your memory back and we'll welcome you with open arms when it happens."

Question is _when will that day come?_ She thought fleetingly. _Will it even come?_

She shook her head, wanting to dissipate the questions that seemed to put her in a hellish slump and spiralling her more into guilt and depression. A thought suddenly struck her, her eyes eagerly rising to meet the ones of her father who stared down at her, confused.

"What? What is it?"

"That boy earlier, the one that ran out of my room like a shark ready to bite his swimming trunks." She started, smiling slightly at his loud rumble of laughter. " Who is he? He seemed too sad."

The sentence was enough to halt Robby Ray's laughter, expression crawling back to sorrow as he remembered the situation at hand and the young man he now called son shedding tears in a chair nearby..

How in the name of all legends out there was he supposed to tell his naive, confused little girl that the man that hightailed out of the room was her husband?

* * *

_Next: Niley interaction._

**An**- _We should all freaking sign a petition to kill the author for writing another sad chapter, oh wait, he-he-, that's me, hope you all aren't planning to shoot me up and down with a gun anytime soon. Alright well, I did feel slight remorse for this chapter, seeing as there was no Niley whatsoever but I will personally make up for it with the loads of Niley interactions next chapter so stick around and hope you're not too bored._

_Again, sorry for the delay in the chapter but I'm back and seeing as I had no homework this week, decided to hand you guys this chapter._

_You spoil me, I spoil me so let's see how that can be tested: Click that review button dammit! (lol)_

_Question:_

_Do you think Miley Cyrus is a racist for the supposed racial pictures she took with her friends?_

_-Comment._


	7. Chapter 7: Downfall of the day

_**An**__- __Hey! Just wanna apologize yet again for the delay of this long-awaited chapter. I've been __**really **__busy lately but I've finally found a system to work with in order to keep my updates in check; I'm quickly mentally labeling myself as one of those updaters that never Ud in forever and that pisses me off because I'm always pissed when writers do that and yet I'm turning into one myself. Anyways, here's the macho plan I constructed. Its called the centennial reviewal program. Each single time we reach a new border in our reviews like let's say '10-20' reviews, I update the next chapter either the next day or the day before that; basically two times that week. It's been a system that has been working greatly so hopefully we can use this to our advantage. _

_Answers to reviewers:_

_**Mileyluver4**: Thank you so much for reviewing, sorry for making you wait for the update. I'm glad you enjoyed it, hopefully you'll enjoy this one too. _

_**Espanol**: I know exactly how you feel, I love Miley too, it kinda kills me that I've written her in this kind of state. Just the thought makes me sad. _

_**Untapie**: I know what you mean about the whole depressing factor. My mood tends to sadden too when I think about the situation I've written up for them but it has to be done or else this story will have no point. I can guarantee that our love Miley Stewart- my bad- Grey, will have her memory back; eventually. Just bear with me here. _

_**Sinaxx**:_

_He-he, I'm glad you liked it. I'm always thrilled to hear the opinions of others, I'm glad that you think she isn't racist, I mean- she has asian friends for pete's sakes and she was standing right next to one when they did it, he was pulling the stunt also so why didn't he get sued? I personally think they were offended for no reason and just want Miley's money. _

_**LongLiveInsanity**:_

_Aww, thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter. And as for the whole racist comment and your view on how you don't think she is racist is amazing, added bonus is that your asian. Keep the faith, I can guarantee Miley appreciates it and he-he so do I!_

_**TheHeartNeverLies442**:_

_Yes! Thank you, someone that gets me! It's like we're twins or something, lol! Your view about the whole Miley, racist scandal is exactly the way I see it. I think its kind of low how people are always trying to be so negative towards Miley and try so hard to bring her down; she's only sixteen and simply living her life, I hate that people judge her when they have no idea who she is, I mean- have you even met her, more even, had a conversation? It bugs me too. _

_**NickJisoffmychain2828**:_

_Okay, let me just say that I officially love you! He-he, sorry if I sound stalkerish or kind of a looney by exclaiming that but the way you answered my question is exactly how I see it. I do think people should get off her back. I mean I don't know what it is about this sick obsession they have with hating Miley. If you hate her, why bother wasting your time to update yourself with the current posts that come up only to slam about her afterwards. *sigh* The things the girl does to the world, its one of the reason I love that girl. She's like Disney's hbic ( Head bitch in charge.)_

_Oh! And thanks for the review, glad you loved the chapter and lets just say, that suggestion of yours, may of came to mind a few times. You never know, I might just use it and sooner than you think too ;)_

_**Soccergirl722**:_

_Girl, I agree with you on her not being racist. And thanks again for the supportive comment regarding my story, your reviews are what keeps me running!_

_**Sexxiselli08**:_

_Ha-ha, thanks for the comment, I think you are right about her not knowing it would offend anyone and.. I'm pretty sure you already know I updated 'I'm in love with my bodyguard' I did it strictly for you. _

_**Hanfan89**: _

_I know right, I hate making Nicky so sad, lol. Oh well, All's fair in love and war right? Besides love comes with consequences, I'm sure Nick is figuring that out as we speak. I'm glad you liked the father daughter moment, I've always adored the interaction they have on Hannah Montana therefore the reason why I posted a little piece about them; they just have that tight-knit bond that most kids don't have with their parents. It so heart-warming. _

_Alright, hope that answers them all. let's begin!_

_**Previously:**_

_"What? What is it?"_

_"That boy earlier, the one that ran out of my room like a shark ready to bite his swimming trunks." She started, smiling slightly at his loud rumble of laughter. " Who is he? He seemed too sad."_

_The sentence was enough to halt Robby Ray's laughter, expression crawling back to sorrow as he remembered the situation at hand and the young man he now called son shedding tears in a chair nearby.._

_How in the name of all legends out there was he supposed to tell his naive, confused little girl that the man that hightailed out of the room was her husband?_

_**Chapter 7: **__Downfall of the day. _

The bright light shone against her creamy skin of perfection, the lightness, the pure brightness streaking her with its presence, taunting her with its distinct lighting beauty. Birds were chirping, practically chanting a wondrous lullaby, gleeful children's laughter could be heard in the distance, the sound of the wind performing its infamous dance as the leaves dropped with instant magnificence.

If inquired about the delightful exterior people called the outdoors, most people would inform you that it was a mirthful day filled with laughter and pleasure to all those around the world; atleast in the area.

To Miley, she concluded otherwise. It was torturing agony, it was fucking hell and she suddenly wished she were cooped up somewhere else.

Just when her supposed _father_,- yes the word was still a whee bit unsettling for her considering her current state- were about to part his lips in order to offer her access about the particular man that had occupied her thoughts since the minute she damn well laid eyes on him, lips about to dish about the man himself which would also be excellent source for the future, her father had been interrupted, rude awakening filling the room as the nurse informed them of her presence, shooing away her father.

In result, she had watched as relief had surged through the face of the single father, rushing words that started with ' It's okay' and ' just doing your job' before he gave her a side kiss to the temple, ruffled her hair abit and curled his hand around the doorknob as he exited. His last parting words had been that he would check on her later.

Her eyes fixated on the petite-sized nurse in front of her, eyeing her with annoyance as she huffed loudly, scoffing as the nurse simply chuckled quietly, humming a bright tune. She couldn't help the disdain she felt for the woman at that moment, words flashing through her mind as her mind consumed thoughts.

_Couldn't she just but in say.. Twenty minutes later? _

Miley breathed an intense sigh, momentarily flinching as the woman accidentally patted her arm, exactly where her stitches from the accident were situated. Her eyes formed a firm glare at the woman before she gave up, slumping her shoulders with defeat as she simply ran a hand through her brunette locks, her thoughts being consumed by him once again… _mystery boy_.

---

Her soft tranquil breaths flushed through the room, her nose flaring in and out within each intake of breath she took. Her lips parted, a strangled moan rushing out of her lips, her face creasing with distress as she stirred. Her figure turning crimson red, him alertingly up as he reached out to console her, his chest heaving.

Nick picked up the slumbering three year old, a transpired sigh clouding the room as he rocked her back and forth, his voice humming a tune that was familiar to the three year old nestled in his arms, broad arms tightening his grip on her as he sang in her ear softly; emotion lacing in with his voice as he sang.

He watched as she relaxed under her touch, babbling a few words before she fixated her head on his chest, breathing a soft sigh before resuming her sole place back to the land of the slumbering, his heart beat pounding in her ears.

His distressed face, one that had been formed in the slight hesitant fact that she might've woken up again relaxed, him dropping her onto her bed softly as to not awaken her before leaving her with a long kiss on the forehead, brushing back her bangs as he draped the covers over her before he exited the room.

A fatigued sigh escaped his mouth as his hand shot upwards to thread through his bouncy curls. His face drained with emotional stress, eyes bloodshot red from the amount of tears he had shed.

He still remembers the look on her face, one of pure innocence, loss of knowledge, despair as her blue eyes fixated on him, her face holding regret and sadness before she opened her mouth and said the sentence that caused him to break, both emotionally and physically.

_I'm sorry, but who in Aunt Pearl's name are you?_

His breath came out shuddering, eyes fluttering shut as pain consumed him, striking him with full force as he blinked on the edge of tears. The remembrance of it all, the memory of it swinging through his head. It still burned him, flamed deep inside of him, eating him up inside.

His own wife… has no clue as to who he is.

If you were to question him two weeks earlier if he had ever pictured his wife in this particular position, him in this torturous state and the impact it had on the rest of them, he would of very well chuckled smoothly and retorted a soft ' not a chance', adding that they were much too happy and situations like that only happened in the movies, not in the real world where things were more complex for them, _easier_.

He takes a look at them now and his mind flashes with anger, fleetingly wondering how they got where they were in this particular time and place. How could they go from happiness, being the only celebrity that lived a life filled with stability, children, big paying jobs, publicity and the title that told others they had never divorced.. Considering the fact that they had married at the age of 19 to the messed up, broken individuals that they currently were as of now.

He sobbed at the fact, thoughts idling through his mind. Had their been a kink in the stars? Was this a test? Was this a long-awaited punishment for something they had done, for living their lives solely in happiness?

He didn't know, yet the glimmer of hope he had just regained was slowly reducing at the thought of it.

"Don't even think about it, dude."

He jumped about a mile high, brunette strands bouncing gleefully upwards before retreating back downwards, breath fastening as he relaxed under the familiarity of the voice, innerly-groaning… all he wanted was to be alone.

"Ignore me all you want, man." Voiced Oliver, pushing his hands into his jean-pockets. " I'll still be here."

"What do you want, Oliver?"

"Your wife." He joked, wincing as his feeble attempt to lighten the situation, receiving a hard look from the man opposite him. " Look, Man… we know Miley doesn't remember you right now, but…-"

"That's just it, man!" Yelled Nick, regarding his friend with a sharp expression. " She doesn't remember me. She doesn't remember our kids, she doesn't remember her friends, she doesn't remember her brother.. She doesn't even remember her own _father_! She has no knowledge whatsoever of the life we shared together, man. None whatsoever."

"Nick, dude-"

Nick's eyes flashed with anger as he battled off his inner emotions, tears welling up in her eyes.

" You have _no _idea how it feels, Oliver. To watch her sit there, in that bed, facing the world with no absolute knowledge of the dangers that come along with it, all innocent like. You have no idea how it feels when she looks at me, blue eyes no longer filled with those sparkling specs in them. She looks _numb, _Oliver. Dead to the world, as if she's just woken up. To strangers no less." He breaths harshly, tears colliding with his cheeks. " That's what I am to her… a stranger and the knowledge itself _kills._"

"Your right, dude. " Started Oliver, momentarily taken aback from the conversation that had taken place. " No one understands the pain that you are going through better than you, yourself, the experiencer. But I do have an intake on how _she _feels, and trust me. It aint that pretty."

From the peculiar look Nick sends him, he elaborates. " I talked to her, Nick. We all did…. She's confused, she's adjusting, we introduced ourselves to her and how we've been sitting at her bedside since she's wound up here and she was momentarily baffled with the love in the room. She's scared, Nick.. But most of all she's hurting. She fears that she's caused you to run away from her, fears that she's broken you. " He chuckles lightly. " Even when momentarily not herself you still have that big impact on her no one can reach.. She just woke up from a coma and she's worried about _you._ She's still in there, Nick.. Somewhere just dying to come out, we can all see it, and you're the only one that can bring her out."

"What if I can't?" He whispers solemnly, regarding his friend with tearful eyes. " What if love isn't enough?"

"Love comes with consequences, my _brotha. _Whether strong or weak, its all the same. Love is never _not _enough, it either is or it isn't and we the _lovers _are the only ones that have the answer to it.. So, Nick.. Is it enough or not?"

"Its enough every damn minute." He instantly replies and Oliver grins, clasping him on the back with pride and adoration before speaking.

"Well then, go get your girl, man. She's waiting."

Nick nods, determined as he rushes out of the room, slamming on his jacket. _His _girl is waiting and regardless of the situation, however long it will take for her to get her memory back, _if _she ever gets her memory back, he'll wait aswell; because their love is enough and he plans to prove that to her and the rest of the world.

---

He chuckles, shaking his head back and forth incredulously. " My whole life, my whole life I've asked dad if we could ship you off to the hospital and the one time I don't, fate decides to step in away." He jokes.

Miley casts her eyes upwards, eyeing the shaggy blonde-haired guy in front of her. He looked about his age, more so, older, his blue eyes daring and lightening up with amusement and humor. He smirks and she suddenly feels her heart pound in her ears, fleetingly wonder if she should somehow swing out peppermint spray.

_Self defense right? Who knows she might just need it?_

Jackson grins bashfully, chuckling victoriously before mustering up a response, chest heaving from the amount of laughter he has consumed. " Jackson Ron Stewart, your brother." He chuckles as her eyes widen immensely, regarding him with a baffled expression on her face. " The look on your face, priceless!"

"_Not _funny." She spat out unconsciously as she pursed her lips. " Now I know why they call you the weird one."

"And they say your in a coma…Touché" He teases, slumping into a chair as he turns to face her, inspecting her with his eyes.

Jackson Ron Stewart was what people would label a comical person. His whole life was spent with him being the comical one in the family, the one less intelligent than the rest of them, _definitely _less talented and definitely something opposed to normal.

He was a man that lived off of _fun, _his teenage years consumed with him acting like a normal teenager, asking out chicks and feeding his macho ego even when shot down, enjoying the perks of being Hannah Montana's sister- atleast when the money came rolling in and his infamous ideas of guilt tripping his sister into lending him some' and plotting ways to get revenge on the piteous demonic child he called Rico whenever he went to work.

Needless to say, Jackson was filled with adventure, having never had a dull moment in his life and over the years that hadn't changed. He still lived off of fun, slight change being made in his plans with the fact that he had a fiancée yet that didn't stop him, he was simply Jackson Stewart, a man people liked to tease but nevertheless loved him, regardless his peculiar attitude.

All in all, One could say Jackson had never once in his life showed his affection for his little sister unless around the household or simply in little hushed moments between the two of them. With that being said, most would be surprised by the affection, the heartbreaking pain that had been sprawled out evident to the world once learned that his sister was on the point of life and death.

Even when not shown and his reluctance of admitting it, Jackson _loved _his little sister and even when they teased each other with insults and threw playful banters of annoyance with each other, they had a bond like any other sibling in the world; she had his back when needed just like he had hers, the plus side was that she was family and he spent most of his early years making her happy when his mother had died and his father had spiraled into a solemn state of depression.

That and the damn girl had given up the dang _queen _for him, it was only natural he owe her back.

"So Jackson, I hear your getting _married_?" She drawled out, lips curling into a smile as she eyed the sparkle in his eyes at the thought of his fiancée. " Congratulations." She smirked. " I do feel bad for the soon to be wifey though."

Jackson smirked, fleetingly wondering that they had nothing to worry about. It seemed like not much had changed. " Hardy-har-har- it's so funny I forgot to _laugh_. Give me a heads up next time would ya?"

She giggles and he chuckles along with her, relishing at the sound. Him concluding as scary as it is, that he's _missed_ his baby sister.

" I'm sorry." She informs him, apologetic emotion laced with her voice as she tucks her head downwards, elaborating as Jackson sends her a strange expression. " You would have been married already, hell, probably already be on your way to your honeymoon if it weren't for me."

Jackson shakes his head with a slight laugh, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. " _Yeah_.. You should be." He sighs jokingly, laughing at her wide-eyed expression before turning serious. " Look Miles, you're my sister and yes we bicker sometimes and you can be totally hard-headed and annoying but.. You're my baby sister and knowing that you were in the hospital, fighting for your life… there's now way I would've gotten married without you present."

Miley smiles softly, remarking how sweet he was, unnoticing the smirk on his lips as he continued to provoke her.

"That and well… Dad would've never aloud it and well, Lena would probably kill me with daggers."

She rolls her eyes, smiling as she shakes her head side to side before pulling him into an embrace, startling him. She smiles as he retreats the gesture.

"You know-" She starts off with a grin. " Your not so bad, Jackson."

"You either, Miles. You either."

----

Nerves bustle through him, palms sweating as he hangs in front of _her _door. His heart constricts out of his chest and he halts, slashing a hand over his heart in order to prevent it from exploding. His mind conjures up ways to approach her, ways to talk to her. He's nervous beyond compare and he's suddenly taken back to the moment he met her, as Hannah Montana, his eyes meeting her sparkling blue ones and how his heart pounded in his ears. He fell hard for her in that moment, that minute.

The nerves that strayed within him didn't come close to the ones from that previous moment in time. His lips part, him swallowing a gash of air in order to loosen up the nerves that welled up inside him before his hand curled up around the doorknob, mentally preparing himself to see his _wife, _a slight chuckle came out of his lips as he replayed that sentence in his head, chuckling at the irony of the situation.

Never in a million years had he ever seen himself getting so nervous over seeing Miley since the years they had said their vows and gotten hitched; then again, she was Miley, always a constant surprise. He just wasn't ready for this one.

Before he could shriek at himself to retreat back to the car due to the fears that boiled inside of him, his hand swooshed the door open, the momentary swoosh of air whipping him in the face as if ordering him to wake up as he marched into the spacious hospital room.

His eyes met hers instantly, Blue meeting hesitant brown as they simply looked at each other, drowning the world beside them out as they entered the land of Nick and Miley, a land which only held them inside, eyes only fixated on each other.

She's still beautiful, concludes Nick, if more so, radiant as ever. She seems more carefree since the last time he had seen her that previous morning, more confident, more at ease with the world and her situation, even if she has no current know bouts what so ever about why she even landed up there. Her brunette hair cascades down her face, blue eyes popping it with a bright sparkle, her cheeks grow red under his indiscreet gaze and he blushes alongside her, knowing she had caught him checking her out.

His body goes on alert and fear, sudden thoughts of her thinking he was a perve and that his presence made her uncomfortable or that she'd simply resort to kicking him out of his room for his dirty minded thoughts and he blushes deeper, innerly cringing.

He never would've thought that there could be a consequence for checking out his gorgeous wife.

Her lips curl into a hesitant smile, smile reaching her eyes and his nerves loosen, diminishing into never land as they simply hold the eye-contact, him casting his eyes to the floor as he smirks, having had noticed her checking _him _out.

His chocolate brown eyes cast back upwards, meeting her curious blue ones as their gaze never waver, him tucking his hands into his pockets in an act of nervousness.

She smiles lightly, waving him over with her hand and he marvels at her, wondering how she could have such confidence and trust within him when she had no idea as to who he was and who he was to _her, _he hadn't realized he had said it aloud until her mesmerizing voice, one he hadn't heard in so long, spoke.

" I don't know either." She chuckles nervously, rubbing her palms on her covers, suddenly feeling they were vastly becoming sweaty, confused by the way her heart beaded rigidly against her chest. At his expression, she elaborated. " I don't know why I'm so confident towards you or trust you so much when I'm so shy with the others… there's just.. Something about you, this familiarity… something telling me, call it gut instinct or whatever you want that's telling me we're _close, _really close and your important to me, I can _feel _it."

He smiles slightly, slightly getting at ease. "You have questions, don't you?"

She nods childishly and he grins, having a mental flashback to a certain time where she had acted like that with him before, let's just say it was a very primal moment in time and they were both.. Taunting each other, resulting in hot, wild, sex. He curses himself for bringing up the situation, willing himself to think of something else before the little guy beneath his pants could become.. _excited._

He breathes a sigh, slumping into the chair near her bed, crawling into the bed beside her when she protests, informing him that she had space before moving over and patting the space beside her. He shuddered at the close proximity between them, longing to just spread his arms around her, strong urge of pressing his lips to hers coming to mind. His eyes take notice of the innocent look he gives him and he feels guilt rise in him for thinking such a thing.

"What do you wanna know?" He questions quietly, biting his lip with hesitance.

"Who are you?" She blurts out, cursing herself as she notices the flash of hurt rush through his eyes. " I- I'm sorry, I just- this connection we have, it intrigues me, and I, God, I'm _so_ sorry."

"It's okay." He whispers hoarsely, clearing his throat before answering, pain running through his very veins as he speaks. " I- I'm your husband."

Miley gasps, hand instantly going to her hand, eyes aimlessly wandering to his hand. Sure enough, evident to her eyes and certainly the world, lay a shiny band, a huge bright diamond sparkling back at her, its beauty forming a wave of happiness and guilt to reside within her.

She's married, had committed her life to a man that she could very well see, loved her with every fiber of his being. Had Promised to love and adore him whether in sickness and in health till death do them apart, informing others that she wouldn't cause him any kind of pain or hurt in the process and yet she did anyway, breaking her vows she concluded, with the fact that she had caused him pain anyway. Her heart felt for the handsome guy at that moment.

Without noticing, her hand plays with her other hand, searching, _seeking _for the band that belonged to her, that was a form of expression that told all mankind that she was taken and happily married. She frowns once not having felt the exterior, unconsciously jerking her body in a tense move, eyes quickly casting upwards, questioning the brunette man with her eyes.

Nick lays a hand over her hand, attempting to calm her nerves, that and his urges had gained control. Miley looks down, fleetingly wondering how warm, how right, how _natural, _their hands felt together, intertwined and it was that, that movement that makes Nick curse himself before hurriedly slipping his fingers away from hers; innerly cursing himself.

Miley takes notice of the aching of that warmth she had earlier go through her body once again.

Nick clears his throat before speaking. "Your ring, they took it off when they were performing surgery."

"W-where is it?" She muses in a hushed tone, curiosity and a possessive feeling rushing through her. She didn't know why but something inside of her felt horrid, like something was missing, she wondered fleetingly if _that_ , _the ring _was what was missing.

Her thoughts dissipate once her attention focuses back to Nick, viewing as he slips a hand into his shirt, gripping onto something before untangling it from his neck. She gasps innerly, seeing the glimmering shine of the band calling out to her. Nick slips it off the rope necklace it had currently been on, laying it on the table before ducking his head, embarrassed.

" I- we- you." He stutters, breathing a sigh as he runs a hand in his curly locks. " I just couldn't bear someone confiscating it or better yet losing it so I… well _yeah._"

She smiles softly, putting her hand over his, intertwining their hands together. She didn't know why she did it yet something inside of her strongly suggested it was the right thing to do. She concludes her inner side was right considering the way her _husband _looked up at her with surprise, a hint of hope glimmering in his eyes.

"It's okay." She softly says, stroking his fingers, the act provides relaxation through Nick's body.

She hovers, opening her mouth and closing it a few times before opting to ask the question. " How long have we been.. You know, married?"

"Seven years." He instantly whispers, watching as her eyes go wide, dumbfounded. " We dated since we were fourteen and decided to get married when we were nineteen. It wasn't an all out romantic proposal or anything, it was more of a spur of the moment thing. We just woke up one day, stared in to each other's eyes and I just popped the question."

"Whoa.." Whispered Miley, gob smacked as she tried to comprehend the whole thing. " Seven years, what are we like.. Movie characters, that kind of thing only happens in the movies."

"Well it was either that or propose in Vegas and well, that's just not the way I roll." He teased, their laughs joining together and uniting as one, Miley grinning up at him with an incredulous yet impressed expression on her face.

"Seriously though, seven _years. " _She enunciates in her southern Tennessee drawl. " I'm surprised you aren't tired of me, yet."

"I could _never_ tire of you, Miles. _Ever._ Whether unconscious or not." He adds the last one in a hushed tone, hoping Miley hadn't heard it yet she heard it, loud and clear. She smiles softly in response before ducking her head in shame.

"I'm sorry." She announces sadly, tears brimming in her eyes. " For all of this, making you feel this way, I mean- we're _married, _we have _children, _both of which we made _together, _a blissful and content life and then _this _comes along and your suddenly on this never-ending rollercoaster of sadness that you can't escape, It's all my fault and I- I'm so-"

"You have _nothing _to apologize for, Miley." Nick retorts determinedly, his face hardening. He's always hated when Miley so much as cried and would instantly cuss the person that made her so much as shed a tear before rocking her in his arms, he was repulsed by the fact that _he _was the cause for her sadness. " You didn't ask for the accident to happen, you didn't wake up one morning and decide to wish sadness towards the world.. It just happened. You'll get your memory back, Miley… I'll be right alongside you every step of the way and if you don't." He gulped at the thought. "Well then, I'll still be here… I'm here to stay, Miles. I'll wait my whole life if we have to."

Her resolve breaks, tears streaming down her cheeks as she replays the whole speech in her head and she sobs, broken heartedly, wrench fully. She weeps for all the hurt she caused throughout the world, she weeps for all the fans she had agonized ( the gang, when they had introduced themselves had mentioned she was a pop sensation.) ,she weeps for her family and friends; group of people that provide so much warmth and love for her,

she weeps for her _children_, one of which will break once they realize that their mother has no idea who they are, but most of all, she weeps for the man that pulls her into a tight embrace, consoling her with emotion spurring out of him too, the man that continued to fight pain within each day she suffers this state, the man that devotes his whole life to making her happy.

_Nick Grey._

And when he exits that door, after having received a phone call informing him that one of _their _kids were in need of him, hesitantly kissing her cheek, brushing her bangs back to see the whole of her face before walking out the door. Her mind spins, her eyes fluttering shut as she relishes in the moment. She could still feel his soft lips on her skin, his broad arms around her petite body, his calloused hands in her hair as he consoled her, hot breath tickling her ear as he murmured sweet words of affection in order to calm her down.

She's reeled with an overwhelming expression, one too deep and too emotional to explain, _if _she could explain it. Before she knows what's happening, she eyes the ring left on her table, in her line of vision, before, as if she was magnetically drawn to it, she picks it up and places it on her ring finger.

It felt right, it felt natural and it felt like for that one spinning moment, the world had finally resurrected back to its normal pace and she concludes, that the thought of being Nick's wife, appealed her in more ways than she should currently be feeling.

Its one of the reasons why it stays situated on her ring finger… for the world to see.

--

_Whoo! Long chapter! I hope you liked the Niley bit and the chapter itself wasn't boring for you. Anyways review, review, review, and there will be another post up possibly tomorrow. Moving on, have you guys read 'Miles to go' from Miley, I just read the first chapter and for a sixteen year old, her thoughts and her emotions are one so deep and on such a familiar basis that it connects us with her in its richest form. It amazes me that she goes through all that in her life and still manages to be sane and strong. You guys should read it. _

_Anyways, I suggest you read it and question: Do you think Miley is a slut for jogging with that baggy shirt, shorts and that bikini top she had on. I don't but your opinion is what really matters, so tell me what you think._

_Peace. Love. __**Cyrus.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Life is a whirlwind

_**An- **_

_Annoying sisters, draining teachers and gruesome slow-passing of the day, aint it grand?_

_--_

_**Previously:**_

_She's reeled with an overwhelming expression, one too deep and too emotional to explain, __**if **__she could explain it. Before she knows what's happening, she eyes the ring left on her table, in her line of vision, before, as if she was magnetically drawn to it, she picks it up and places it on her ring finger._

_It felt right, it felt natural and it felt like for that one spinning moment, the world had finally resurrected back to its normal pace and she concludes, that the thought of being Nick's wife, appealed her in more ways than she should currently be feeling._

_Its one of the reasons why it stays situated on her ring finger… for the world to see._

_--_

**Chapter 8: **_Life is a whirlwind just waiting to happen. _

"_Harmony…" _She could faintly hear, the faint irritated voice of her father echoing into her little brain as she moved rapidly around the room, eyes blinking innocently wide.

Insert giggle here.

She instantly regretted her poor action, knowing precisely by the rapid close footsteps that could be heard in a distance that her father had recognized her cynical giggle and that he was hot on her trail.

So she did what any common three year old would do..

_Jump in the tool shed_

Time ticked slowly, her clasping a petite hand over her mouth in order to contain the giggles that were desperately desiring to come out from the game of cat and mouse and the game of hide and seek she had made him participate in.

It was always a pleasure watching him squirm uncomfortably as he went wildfire searching for any common place she could be.

That and well, she _knew _she was in _big, big _trouble, the one reason why she had started the game in the first place.

She wasn't very fond of seeing her father disappointed, her being the three year old angel that she is and an absolute daddy's girl didn't really take a great liking to him being disappointed in _her _either.

Although Jaylen she could mind, but that's a story for another time.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the door rattling open, her face hesitantly looking upwards only to grimace as she caught sight of her father, all tousled curly hair and agitation sprawled across his face, looking down at her with a frown.

She hesitantly smiled meekly in response.

She viewed with innocent blue doeful eyes of hesitance as her father crouched down to her size, exhaling before he feathered a hand in his locks, softly caressing her into his arms before standing up and carrying her baby-like to the kitchen table.

There was minimal beats of silence, Harmony watching pensively as her father once again, ran a frustrated hand into his afro curls before hovering in front of her, staring her down with a look of sheer disappointment and confusion.

Her eyes instantly went to the floor as a response.

There was a sigh barreling into her _big _ears, (something Uncle Joe had often told her yet she _still _didn't understand- she had checked in the mirror, even squinting for emphasis, her ears looked just _fine _to her) before her father's warm hands wrapped around her little frame and she accepted it, gripping on to it with trembling fingers, dropping into his laps before winding her arms around his neck.

Insert the tears… _now. _

He held her when she cried, rocking her slightly and singing light rhythms in her ear, something she had always likes since she had been in the stomach of her mother- yes, she was sure, her mommy told her so-

Ten minutes later and the tears of shame, at least what she thought her father called it- she couldn't remember- decided to take a breather did she finally lift her face up hesitantly to look up into the face of her father.

He didn't look _too _mad.

"What's going on, Harmony?" He sighed.

"_Nuffin'_."

"Which is why Timmy got decked smack dab in the face this morning, right?" He murmured sarcastically- something she had noticed he had been doing a lot these days- before continuing. " Your lucky Jamie saw you and decided to stop it before you could get hurt."

_Did she say she __**loved **__Jamie? Not anymore she didn't. _

"He deserved it, he was crammin' on my mood." She murmured hotly, the term nearly making Nick rumble into laughter. The term was one of the very things Miley _adored _to say, it was amazing how much Harmony was becoming a splitting image of his wife, both personality wise and image wise.

"So you decided to punch him instead?" He answered dejectedly. " Harmony you _know _violence isn't the answer."

"He said mommy don't like me no more and that's why she's _so_ sick." She admitted, tears welling into her eyes as she turned away from her father's hot gaze, leveling her eyes to dejectedly look out in the outdoors.

"Harmony…" She heard him start. She sniffed in response, stubbornly not meeting his eyes. " Harmony, look at me…" He added in pleadingly, using both his fingers to turn her sad face towards his.

"Your mother _loves _you, both you and _Jay.. _don't let some street bully think otherwise." He told her confidently, extending a hand to brush back the brunette bangs that made way to cover her eyes.

"Then how come she don't wanna see me at the hos-pi-tal?" She enunciated sadly, blinking up at her father with sparkling blue specs of sadness.

"Princess, you know your not aloud in there, mommy doesn't want you to see her looking so ill" He answered, his hands getting lost in her short tousled curls.

"But I see her sick all the time!" She screeched helplessly, hot chunk of tears slipping on to her cheeks before she furiously wiped them away. "I jus' wan' my mama." She added as an afterthought before she bounced up from her position on her father, ignoring his attempt to calm her down and let her little legs dash up the stairs, slamming of the door being heard minutes later.

Nick breathed a frustrated sigh, slumping dejectedly in his chair as he buried his hands into his fingers.

_Stomp, stomp, slam.. Even when attempting to pursue some mild normalcy in the world, the action proved to complicate his day just a little bit more. _

It was an action filled with anger that they had found out Harmony often played when upset or clearly angry.

Short and petite as she is, she _loved _attention and loved to make everything she did be noticed by those around hers, always making sure _she _was in the spotlight- something with that face, wasn't that difficult to do.

In result of that, she produced this game, something they found she loved to do where she'd purse her lips, hands on her hip before she stomped up the stairs, down the hall and into her room, making sure dramatic effect was added in by slamming the door harshly in response.

It was only ironic that Miley used to do the same thing at her age.

Honestly, he often worried if he could be able to tend to the fire breathing dragon that escaped from his daughter when she reached her teenage years. Now _that's _a scary thought.

He was jumbled out of his thoughts by the sound of the door rattling open, soft footsteps following along closely afterwards.

"What's wrong with _you_?" She spat moodily, huffing with annoyance as he moved in to help her when she waddled over to the table, struggling with difficulty because of the big bulge she carried obviously getting in the way.

"I could ask you the same question." He sighed, raising his eyes to meet hers.

"Kevin's driving me crazy." She admitted heatedly, causing Nick to chuckle slightly. " I mean- I love him and hence the wedding ring on my finger but he's gone all lieutenant Jonas on me and slamming all over my independence." She huffed with imploringly. " He's just about _this _much near to singing me a damn lullaby."

"It could be due to the fact that you nearly lost the baby last week." Nick retorted accusingly, raising his eyebrows with concern.

"I know, I know." She sighed, holding her hands up in defense. "And I've suffered the consequences, really, I _have. _Besides, its not all my fault that there were too many things running around to keep me sidetracked, baby health be damned." She smiled slightly. "Speaking of drama, the wheel still spinning on yours?"

"One sentence- Stomp, stomp, slam." He recited dejectedly, viewing as Ashley cringed in response, eyebrows arched up in concern.

"Again? That's like, the third time this week." She exclaimed with admittance. "What's it about _this _time?"

Nick sighed, running his hand wildly in his head of curls, emotions running haywire on him. "She's adamant on seeing Miley."

"And the problem there would be?"

"She's three years old, Ash. She's too old to be exposed to the bad side of the world when infact she should be going off in Harmony world , singing corny songs and picking the next invisible unicorn to go fly her off to the moon… feeling down because your mother has _no _idea who you are shouldn't have to be on her agenda, none of them." He retorted, referring to how both his kids would feel if they learned the truth about their mother.

"Yet their drained with sadness from being away from her this long." Ash continued, adding her own insight. "Look Nick, while I support you one hundred percent on this decision- after all you _are _my favorite bro-in- law." She added with a wink, smiling as she got him to laugh before intertwining their fingers. "You are just causing them more sadness by preventing them from seeing Miley, amnesia be damned. "

"Besides.." She continued as an after thought. " Haven't you and Miley talked about what would happen when she comes home and how she would act with the kids?"

"We've decided she'd just go with the flow, attempt to remember them, you know? ." He laughed breathlessly, ironically thinking of the situation. "I've even concocted a speech on things she should know."

"Only you would do such a thing, NJ." She shook her head with a smile. "If you've got that part covered, this shouldn't be a problem. This is all for the benefit of your children's wellbeing, after all isn't that what families are all about? " She smirked. "Besides, maybe one look at those two together and BAM! Memory restored!"

Nick shook his head with a scrutinizing smile, squeezing her hand affectionately. " Your going to be a _great _mom, Ash."

"I already knew that but it never hurts to hear it time and again." She joked, brown eyes sparkling before pushing him slightly. "Now go make my favorite kids in the world happy and give Miley my greetings, I'd do so myself but by then I'll be on permanent lockdown."

"He's just worried, Ash." He laughed. " I was the same way too with both of mine."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't suck!" She whined bitterly, crossing her arms to only huff in exaggeration as she had a hard time doing so.

--

Boredom, there was really no true answer to define the term. Well actually there was, but Miley was a bit too _bored _to go enunciating the definition of the slightly too big word.

It seemed boredom found an amorous liking to her, following her around with its hidden hind legs and invisible demonic ears just waiting to conjure up yet another way to make her day seem fuller and longer than it already had been.

Seriously, how the _hell _did patients stand being in this environment for so long. The walls were repulsing, the food felt like it was made by a newborn, the TV had a damn expiration date set in, fulfilling the day just that morning and the music damn near made her want to strangle the nurses that filed in one by one to check on her.

She _swore_, if she had to hear '_Stand up _' By what's her face on more time, she was afraid someone would get shot.

She was damn well convinced the victim wouldn't be her.

She sighed, fiddling with the sparkling item that lay on her ring finger, consuming her mind with thoughts that strayed from nothing to everything until finally it just settled on _him. _

Nick Grey, the guy she was _married _to.

It was still a little on the weird side for her and all. Its not everyday, you wake up after who knows how long from what she predicted a.. _traumatic _experience only to have a blinking set of eyes staring back at you with so much raw expression practically saying: _'Hey, I know you don't know me.. But we're married.' _

She winced a bit, innerly figuring out how creeper-ish that sounded and that she should refrain the inner person inside of her to shut its mouth and retreat back to dooms Ville, basically the name she had conjured up from the dark,unintellectual mind she possessed.

_Yeah. That's how bored she was. _

Basically, she just wanted to go home… wherever _home _even was, it sure of hell had to be better than this dump she was surrounded in.

She was brought out of her bored consumed thoughts by tiny soft footsteps rendering her back into reality, her eyes seeking specifically the perpetrator that dared to come join her in her doomed fate of boredness.

She couldn't contain the gasp that flew out of her mouth as she met the set of blue eyes that stared straight back at her, eyes blaring into her soul.

It was like looking into a mirror. She figured.

Big blue eyes that held a glimmer of sparkle into them except revealing a whole lot of innocence, wavy brunette hair slightly shorter than the one she possessed framing her baby-like face, bright smile lighting up her adorable little face as she inspected her with joyous eyes.

There was no denying who that child belonged to.

_Harmony. _Just the name had her heart hammering inside of her chest.

And then life flashed before her eyes, just like in the movies. You know? Like in those movies where children had been taken away from their parent, either forceful-wise or by unlucky chance and the child finally sees you again after who knows how long and they _desperately _try to move but their legs aren't really getting the message and their stuck motionless, just staring back at you with glimmering eyes which has you yelling cynically at the TV in hopes that the child will gain some common sense and just do what she's wanted to do all along.

And then she does it and your bawling like a baby that's suffering from colic, shaking your head with a tearful smile and commenting adoringly at the huge leap the child took just to finally reunite with the person she _probably _adored most in the world.

It seemed she was one of the lucky parents that got to experience that.

It was a winding blur, both fast and rushed that she could barely see it yet it was there, all passionate and starry eyed and all rushing emotions yet one thought occurring in her mind. She caught a hint of a smile beneath the glossy glimmer staring back at her yet didn't have time to catch the rest because all of a sudden the child picked up her tiny little legs and ran as fast as her little legs could let her, jumping straight into her arms as if she never wanted to let go.

Miley realized, _she _didn't.

And it was then, out of nowhere, where the maternal instinct inside of her snapped, the little girl sobbing into her shirt with heart wrenching sobs, hands tightly gripping to her neck yet she didn't care, her hand slipping on the middle of her back to rub her comfortingly and whisper little nothings of understanding in her ear.

It was then that Miley finally admitted to herself both heart, mind and soul that whether she liked it or not, she was a mother and as much as it freaked her out and completely scared her at the same time.. She found she.. _liked _it.

"Harmony Grey." He scolded warningly. "What did I say about running around without -"

She could feel the burning exhale that escaped his lips, could practically envision him running a frustrated hair through those adorable little untamable curls that he had, biting his lip in order to suppress the emotion that was riding through him like an uncontrollable rollercoaster yet she didn't dare to meet his eyes, focusing on the child that hung onto her as if afraid she'd up and leave any second.

"I missed you." She whispered, it was so soft she could barely hear it yet it was there.

Her heart pounded in her ribcage before she responded. " I missed you, too."

There was a thickening silence, the child still holding her with as much force as her little body could allow, her gulping thickly as she extended her hand to brush back the small brunette bangs that hid the unnamable shade of those blue specs she had inherited.

She wiped away the tear that slid down the cheek of the small child, _her _child, the sight of seeing her so _brokenly _happy, eyes flashing to what she envisioned the tortured side of herself before she ever woke up and her breath hitched, feeling guilt and every vile emotion out there rushing through her for causing such a beautiful little girl so much pain that she shouldn't have to muster at her three years of age.

Harmony looked up suddenly timid, blinking at her with inspecting eyes. "Daddy said you got amn-e-sia. You don' remember me that well but you look just fine to me." She continued, eyebrows furrowed.

Miley chuckled slightly, daring herself to place a hand on the girl's cheek, caressing it softly. "My mind's just missing, darlin' , that's all.. Nothin' to worry about."

_Lies, but she wouldn't admit that to a child._

"Like my lucky socks?" She mused, head tilted slightly with furrowed brows. Miley couldn't help her heart swoon by how adorable the child looked. " They're _real_ blue, just like you like em' but I threw them under my bed last time and it disappeared just like that!"

Miley giggled as the girl snapped her fingers dramatically before continuing. "Daddy said that there's a purple unicorn that sneaks into people's woom when they are bein' lazy but I tink he's lying." She paused with a smile. "Purple unicorns don' care about that stuff, plus everyone _knows _they live in Aust-ra-lia."

Miley arched her eyebrows up, fixing her gaze on to Nick who shrugged, fighting off a chuckle of his own.

It was _quite _a girl they owned.

"Yeah.. _kind _of like that." She retorted softly, smiling softly at the child who mirrored her expression.

"I'm gon' help you," Harmony said, lips pursed in determination. "Not just me but everyone, that way.. We can be a family again and you could read me my bed- time stories." Her lips quirked to one side as she whispered. "Daddy don't read them well."

"I heard that." Grumbled Nick from his spot at the door, warningly narrowing his eyes to the child who smiled meekly at him, smiling nonetheless.

Miley let herself mirror his expression, gaining eye-contact from the man himself before she tore her eyes away from him, a blush rising to her cheeks.

She was distracted by the set of brown pair of eyes that looked hesitantly towards her, wrangling his hands together in act of nervousness, the carbon copy of his father.

The boy she had met before..

_Jaylen. _

She realized he was quiet unlike his sister, tightly gripping on to the leg that belonged to his father as he blinked at her with passion-filled eyes, tears welling into them as he inspected her with curious yet somewhat joyous eyes.

She smiled lightly, inclining a finger towards him, secretly expressing that it was okay for him to feel this way and that _he_ wouldn't hurt _her. _

And just like that, that breathless movie-scene that only happened in theatres acted out once again and she found herself clutching to both of her kids, softly stroking the head of curls that frizzly reigned his head.

Jaylen sobbed into his shoulder, softly telling her how much he had missed her and simply basking into the motherly embrace that he had been seeking for since she had gone into that _horrible _accident.

She told him it was okay and that she was fine and that she was never leaving again and he responded that he never wanted her to and that he would strap her to the house so she wouldn't leave and bring her to school with him whenever he had to go to school.

She had laughed in response, softly ruffling his curls to which he seriously added that he wasn't joking.

She, once again, hadn't been able to contain her laughter.

"I- I have something." He admitted shyly, hands fumbling into his dark skinny jeans to find the item. " I- I don't know if its gonna help but.."

He trailed off and she gave him an understanding smile, knowing yet not having had experienced how this little boy must be feeling and how he must have been feeling all this time while he had to act both ferocious and strong for both his sister and his father.

Once again, she was torn with unresided guilt.

The guilt was pushed away however as the paper revealed to her, welled tears in to her eyes, gasping marvelously as she regarded the well-drawn picture her son had obviously drawn for them.

"I- I didn't mean to make you cry.." He freaked out, eyes innocently wide.

She kissed him on the cheek, her nose nuzzling with his a bit to ensure him that they were happy tears and that every girl around the world experienced them at some point of their lives, especially when dealt with ice-cream to which he relieving-ly returned the smile.

She pinched his cheek a little bit, watching as he squirmed a little before adoringly looking at the blur of textured houses and colored trees and stick-legged people with more than acceptable attire slashed all over their bodies.

She softly cooed over the drawing, making him blush yet smile still intact before something caught her eye.

She eyed the somewhat average-height woman, hoisting a small sticked child on her hip, one hand intact on to a bushy-haired boy as she smiled down at him lovingly, her head nuzzled into the apple of a neck that belonged to a matured bushy-haired man.

She peered down at him with a smile. " Is that me?"

He nodded, finger lifted to point out all the specifics. "The little boy with the lion curls is me and the little girl your carryin' is Harmony and the big, big guy beside you is Daddy." He smiled sadly. " Its us, as a family."

She mirrored his expression gloomingly. "Well, how about we try retrieving that, huh?" She suggested.

She watched as his eyes lit up causing him to break out into a smile, something that warmed her heart. " Now how about you tell me some stories so we can help the ole remembering process fasten up a little bit."

Jaylen and Harmony looked at each other excitedly, nodding their head brightly for emphasis causing her to giggle before they both went in hysterics trying to remember a good story to story tell.

She raised her eyes, immediately letting her blue eyes hold on to those magnetic blue eyes that she had spent most of her lone nights dreaming about, mouthing that there was always room for one more.

He smiled at her largely before obliging the command and slipping right on to the bed beside her, carrying Jaylen into his lap and another around her shoulder so as to hold Harmony's little hand.

And as Harmony retold a comical story, they all laughed and Miley broke out into a giant smile, feeling the enriching pureness of how good it felt to have them all around her, like a family.

She came to the conclusion, that Miley _Grey _was practically applauding with praise on the inside.

--

Miley took the time to study the smiling children nestled in her arms, sleeping delightfully without a care of the world, her hands tracing their adorable little features with a mirroring glimmering smile of her own.

A shiver ran through her and she raised her eyes up, blue eyes instantly meeting brown and she held her breath suddenly overwhelmed with the thought of letting her lips touch his, softly if she must as long as she felt him.

She wondered daily how it would feel, just to have her pressed up against him as their tongues battled for dominance, heat taking control of them.

She wondered _if she'd ever_ get her memory back.

He was such a good father, awesome if you call it, something she had already predicted from the start.

He was patient, kind and loving with each single one of them, showering Harmony with kisses whenever she would retell a simple story that involved _their _family, Harmony-wise dramatically told though in that standard innocent little three year old mild southern twang she had.

He'd beam with pride whenever he looked at them, obviously proud of his children( she couldn't blame him) and would pinch Jaylen's cheek teasingly whenever he said he wanted to follow through with the family name and be one of the biggest singer/actor in the world; just like his parents.

Nick Grey, she found out, held a lot of qualities and one of them she realized was the capability of being a _great _father.

"You're a great father, you know?" She told him, lips curling into a smile. "They are a little on the eccentric side and slightly hyper but they _adore _you."

"Well the first part is _your _fault." He teased, bumping his shoulder with his, ignoring the tingle that went through his spine. " But I can say the same about you, you looked like you were cozy down there. It was like a glimpse of the old you."

"Call it maternal instinct." She shrugged nonchalantly."They really are _amazing _kids."

"Well they _are_ children of mine, what did you expect?" He smirked jokingly, watching as Miley rolled her eyes in response.

"Gee, _someone's_ a little cocky."

"You shouldn't be surprised, all of us are. Be glad you don't have me and my brothers all in the same place."

"I'll hold you to that." She giggled, smiling tenderly up at him.

He smiled back at her, them holding their eye-contact as they let their thoughts take them over, obviously their thoughts only centered on them and their relationship, somewhat relationship as of now and how they would get their family back on track, how _long _it would be if they got their family back to its normalcy..

That is if Miley ever remembered the girl she used to be.

He, however was pulled out of his thoughts like one of those pushy sales shoppers that would do _anything _to get the shoe that was on maximum sale when something caught his attention, a glimmer of beauty flashing back at him.

She was wearing _her _ring.

Her wedding ring, the one thing that symbolized that the two of them were together, joined as a couple in holy matrimony.

He couldn't help the grin that appeared on his lips, shock still intact on his face.

He hadn't expected that, but that just confirmed the notion a little bit.. Somewhere, deep down his wife is still there, telling him that she's okay and that she'll come back to normalcy really soon.

That, was just pure confirmation.

Miley noticed his eyes lingering on her fingers and she furrowed her brows in confusion, wondering why he seemed so fascinated with her boring fingers when she remembered the ring that was on one of them and blushed famously, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I- something just wouldn't let me _not _wear it." She stammered.

He shook his head, shaking his head with a gigantic smile. " Its okay, that.. That just made my day."

The words couldn't help that rush of familiarity rush through her and suddenly, she found herself smiling for she finally made the guy at ease.

-

Nick rubbed his tired eyes with his fist, a slow yawn escaping his perfect lips. They, meaning him Miley and the kids had spent the rest of the day at the hospital, making each other laugh and kidding around and or simply skyrocketing the bubbly air that swam around them.

It was the way that Miley had handled the children did he feel one of those emotional smiles where so much emotion pumps through that one smile that you feel your lips are about to combust and your smile has permanently been pasted against his lips yet there's nothing you can do about it, that you liked it and that you were beaming with pride.

Watching her cater to the kids( Even though she had done it various times) and adding in a tidbit of jokes that she whipped up on the spot or simply earning that trusting bond that no other child could have except for those they adored the most, even though she had just learnt that she was a mother and was learning how to do so, the moment itself was even more captivating to him.

Even when suffering amnesia, she still managed to dazzle him with her big heart, something he hoped would contain him inside of it like it had once been, _so _long ago.

He shook his head, willing himself to not go further to think this through after having had the fun-packed yet drained day that he had encountered before picking up the dishes that lay on the table and traveling to the kitchen, deep in thought.

He placed the dishes in the sink, failing to win the battle of him doing it himself from the house maid before taking her advice and slumping into a chair, grabbing a bottle of advil and chunking down a pill, water following along.

The door rattled open, him swerving around to meet the person that dared to come in his house and rolled his eyes as he caught sight of the victim, all perfectly straight-haired and silly smile.

"Oh great, its you." He teased jokingly, watching as his brother smirked in response.

"You know you secretly _love _it when I come in to this house unannounced, this house isn't complete without me in it." He bragged egotistically, instantly going to the fridge to skim for food options.

"Your right, how will we ever survive without your presence?" He retorted with sarcasm, laughing as his brother replied with a shrug saying '_beats me' _before continuing his sought out journey. "Do you like thrive off of not eating at your house to gulp down every inch of food in mine?"

Joe shrugged. "Cravings wants it wants, Frobro. Don't deny the power of the hormonal."

Nick eyed him with a peculiar look on his face. " How the _hell _are we even related?"

"Well you know Nicholas,when a mother and father have s-" Joe replied, laughing as his brother gagged with disdain before unwrapping the sandwich he held in his hands and slumping down into a chair beside his brother, taking a _huge _bite before speaking. "Speaking of relations, how is my darling sister-in-law."

"_Still _has no memory." He exclaimed sadly, ignoring his brothers sympathetic glance before perking up. "But the kids saw her today and I swear, I think I fell in love with her all over again.."

"Huh." Exclaimed Joe with furrowed brows. " I thought you _didn't _want them to see Miley until you were sure they could handle it."

"They won't ever be able to handle it, Joe. I can barely handle it myself, besides _someone _gave me a good punch in the face to help me think otherwise."

"Ashley give you the old '_lecture' _too, huh?" Joe Grinned.

"That and well, Harmony may of snuffed a little boy in the face to help make the decision process go on a little faster."

"That's my girl!" Cheered Joe in response, shaking his head in amazement.

Nick furrowed his brows, amusedly. "I thought you were still mad at her for selling you out that other time."

"It's her eyes, man." He shrugged nonchalantly. " They do me in every time."

Nick nodded in response, bright smile on his face. He knew _exactly _how Joe felt, he was forced to deal with that 24/7.

As much as Harmony was a great kid, with great morals and a heart that could fit anyone she damn well wanted to, her eyes were one of the few things about her that could have you manipulated into her spell at any time, _hell _the damn thing could make anyone bow to her feet and have you being her slave as a consequence. It had taken a long time for him to resist the strong pull and even then, it still was hard to.

Nick retold his brother about the day he had with her, telling him how great she was with the kids and how amazing the kids had taken well to her amnesia-wise. He told her of the jokes she had told, Joe laughing along with him, cackling so much that he almost fell of his chair in delight.

He told her of the stories the children had told her, telling them of the dramatics they had added in and even a tidbit of information on themselves for contribution. He even so much as went to tell his brother about the ring giddily, responding that the Miley he had married proved _still _to be stubborn with that ring.

She didn't like it off her finger before and un-strangely enough, she didn't like it off her finger now.

"I don't get it." Said Joe, forehead creased with confusion. "Obviously Miley is still in there _somewhere _and stuff and its obvious she _likes _you so why don't you just make her fall in love with you… again." He shrugged. " Maybe those voodoo switch-aroo things that happen in the movies might happen and snap! She's back insulting me and causing me misery again." He joked the last part.

He looked up with furrowed eyebrows as silence was bestowed after he had finished his sentence, peering at his brother with confused eyes as his brother looked at him slack jawed with his mouth hanging open.

"What?"

"You just- you just had one of those light bulb flashes go off in your head and give you one of those rare _really _good ideas." He retorted.

"Well…" He smirked, popping up his collar. " You know what they say."

"No. What do they say?" Quipped back Nick with confused eyes, Joe slumped his shoulders down looking at him meekly.

"I don't know dude, I was hoping you'd be able to tell me!"

Nick chuckles breathlessly, finding it ironic how his brother could be so bipolar sometimes and completely switch personalities in a snap of a finger.

"I'm gonna make her fall in love with me again."He stated, seriously, face lighting with anticipation.

Joe's eyes lightened, peering down at his brother with an angelic smile. " Hey good idea, man!" He screeched delight, clasping his brother on the back. " Go get em' Frobro."

And he swore that's exactly what he was going to do.

--


	9. Chapter 9: Feelings leads to kisses

_**Chapter 9: **Feeling leads to kisses and kisses lead to doom._

She picked at the creamy somewhat degrading nutrient placed before her, her lips being placed into a frown as she pondered if she should eat it.

It was sloppy and nasty looking and looked like it hadn't been cooked properly and it suddenly made her long for _real _food.

It had been a bad day today, from the lights shutting and opening up on her every few minutes to no reception which wouldn't let her call her home phone number( something Nick had taught her during her _awful _spent time here.)

It was highly unusual, for someone that was placed in here situation, but she was oddly warming up to the role of being a mother and even more so a wife.

Her relationship with her children were strengthening from somewhat awkward to an increasing one of normalcy, she had a great time with them whenever they visited and they seemed pleased by her enjoyment aswell.

As for her relationship with Nick, it was slowly developing. He was charming and sweet and knew how to make her laugh and be nervous at the same time. He made his breath hitch and she made him smile and together, she could see why the Miley hidden inside of her had gotten hitched to the man and produced two kids with him.

She was honestly getting used to his presence and felt a constant need to just phone call home just to hear his voice, she feigned that she did the action more so because she missed hearing the kids when he taunted her about it, but really, she knew it was _partly _true…

It was fair to say, she was getting a _crush _( call it what you will) on the heartthrob called Nick Grey.

She shouldn't feel kind of bad about it right? You know, him being her husband and whatnot but in the end she did and she came up with the conclusion that in ways, it was kind of like she was helping him cheat.

Cheat on herself? Did that make sense, honestly, she didn't know.. The stuff that were coming out of her lips lately were stuff so odd that even _she _couldn't figure out.

Her thoughts once again went back to the occasional quizzing about her food when her stomach rumbled loudly in response and she sighed, pinching her nose before hazardously( was this thing even edible?) putting a bite into her mouth.

She was saved by killing herself, she figured. By the startling yet familiar sound of a laugh coming into her ears.

It was long yet sweet and rough at the same time and instantly a smirk came to her lips at the sound, she was told he was a _very _quiet and reserved person at heart which she realized was true but she always took pride in the fact that little bitty things she did would make him laugh, smirk or hell even _smile._

Boy, did that boy have a nice smile… Honestly, she thought her _hubby _should smile more often if he wanted her to fall like pudding straight into his arms.

One step, than two before finally he hovered in front of her, he kissed her on the cheek as a greeting, it was quick yet somewhat lingering yet the magic that triggered itself throughout her body was one that was powerful enough to make her face feel all hot, she wouldn't be surprised to hear that she looked like an out-grown tomato as of now.

"You always _did _hate hospital food." He murmured with a laughing glint in his eyes.

She groaned in response, covering her face with her hands. "I think the nurses are all preparing to do some kind of voodoo witchcraft so I can do them a favor and shut up. Apparently, there have been too many complaints."

"Try what they will, they'll have a hard time with it." He joked, Miley scoffed before heatedly slapping his chest.

"Miley, Miley." He chanted jokingly. "Must you wound my heart even more, I think its suffered enough damage."

"You? A heart?" She smirked. "Well then, you _are _human, good to know." She added teasingly.

Nick raised his eyebrows, mischievous glint overpowering his beloved brown orbs and Miley had to admit that was darn near the _sexiest _thing she had ever seen. Maybe Lilly was right, she _did _have a certain attraction for badboys.

"Just for that, I'll just have to eat all this _delicious _food all by myself." He smirked, revealing the bag in his arms.

Miley's eyes widened. "Nicky, I am starving, tired and cranky you _better _hand it over, stud."

"I've dealt with you before, I can handle it." He shrugged, smiling as she pouted, crossing her arms.

"Your mean." She whined child-like and he had to laugh at the image that surrounded his head, it was insane and childish yet he could feel himself giving in already, that sight as cute as it was always managed to make him feel like jello in her hands.

"Your lucky your cute." With that, Nick delicately handed her over the box of spiced kebabs, laughing as she licked her lips before eating it hungrily.

There was a moment of silence, Miley peering up at Nick through her lashes every few minutes, meeting his questioning eyes which she shrugged at before Nick decided to taunt her with a few mind games, mysteriously stealing some of her fries. She swatted his hand in response, telling him to beat it and get his own.

He had laughed cheerfully at that.

The door whipped open, interrupting their lively banter. They smiled warmly at the equally rounded woman they had come to trust and give their respect to during the past few weeks.

"Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair soon." She grins as she waltzes in. " How's it going, Miley?"

"So and so." She shrugs. "Although it _could _be better if _someone _wouldn't stop stealing my food." She added, raising her eyebrow at Nick as she glares at his curly-headed figure.

"You shouldn't even be complaining, had it not been for me, you wouldn't be eating it in the first place." He teases, bumping his shoulder with hers.

Their doctor, who they have previously found out was called Mary, smiles with a good shake of the head as Miley simply sticks her tongue out at him, making a collection of laughter to go through the petite room.

She is still amazed by the strength and the ferociousness the couple in general have, she knew they were in love. The newspapers always commented about it and they proved it by being the only sane people in the music industry that has managed to go so long without having a divorce, being separated and or being held together because of the kids.

For this couple though, that was not the case, even before the incident, they showcased and expressed their love millions of times from dates every week to paparazzi catching them in a heat of the moment to interviews. The incident, she figured was just making them stronger.

She had never known of a couple to be so familiar, and comfortable with each other even with the death-ening circumstances. They had a banter that was both playful and sexual, and in most cases you'd think she wasn't even suffering amnesia to begin with.

That and well, she could see the developing of feelings there from Miley and _knew, knew _that that was the first step to getting the old Stewart-Grey back. She wouldn't be surprised to know in the next month or so that Miley had gotten her memory back.

She just had a great feeling, that this couple will beat the odds and marvel the world once again with their incredibility.

She was thrilled she got to play a part in it.

"Well I advise you finish this playful banter somewhere else, specifically home." She hinted with a smile.

She watched with brown glinting eyes as they turned to her with hesitant smiles, breath caught as their eyes widened, shaking their head in disbelief.

"You mean?…" Miley trailed off, swooping her brunette tresses to a side of her neck.

Mary flashed a grin in response, nodding. "I'm kicking you out, Miley. Your causing too much trouble." She added teasingly.

Nick and Miley both caught each other's eyes, drowning out everyone else in the room as they once again went to Niley world. Before she knew it, Miley had dunked into Nick's arms in relief, him rocking her softly as they both drowned in relief with each other.

They were going home and they couldn't be any prouder.

So Mary left, not wanting to intrude on the joyful aura any longer, she had played her part and she knew it was time for the universe to play theirs.

In the meantime, they'll be alright.

--

" I never knew the fans were this… rowdy." She enunciates with arched eyebrows, fighting to catch her breath.

Nick chuckles in response. "You're a legend, Miley. Things like these happen to you everyday."

"I know." She responded. "But, My God, did you see all the camera's out there, you'd think I've been hit with a bomb or something and they're here to collect the info or something." She drew out. " How the _hell _do I live with that?"

"You ignore them." He said simply, checking the rearview mirror to look at his wife's flawless face. "Although there is one that your always nice to, a certain Allison. You two are pretty close."

"Jealous yet, Grey?" She inquired with a smirk causing him to chuckle.

" Not by a long shot, Mile. I'm the one with the ring on my finger remember?" He pointed out causing her to giggle before blasting the radio. They had just gotten out of the hospital from the backdoor and the commotion she had seen was one that would probably scar her for the rest of her life.

They were like hungry, vicious animals looking for the next target to hunt down and she was the prime target. She didn't know how they had gotten idea that she was coming home today but obviously someone couldn't be trusted at the hospital and snitched, in result, making a chaos of commotion outside which included people fawning over her, pushing and shoving just to get a glimpse of her.

She was thankful that Nick's arm around her, one hand intertwined in hers was able to keep her away from Paparazzi harm.. That and well, the bodyguards were a big help too.. She had never known someone that used twelve or more paparazzi just to exit a place.

She rolled her eyes, silence thickening her room before something caught her attention and she played with it before curiously responding to her thoughts.

"What's this?" She wondered aloud, watching as Nick cautiously turned his head towards her. She understood his position, one car accident was enough.

Nick laughed in response, a glimmering spark in his eyes before responding. "Your book." From her look of belief, he laughed. " I swear, you made millions of money because of those. Mostly because the main subject was because of me."

"Shut up, I did not!" She screamed defensively, eyeing his smirk.

"Did too." He retorted childishly.

She blushed before flipping over to a page, scowling as she swatted him in the arm. "Jackass, _so _not true. This is an autobiography about me! I don't see _you _anywhere."

"Hey! No hitting the driver!" He scolded before smirking. "Alright, alright. So its about you but I'm one of the main subjects." He smirked with a wink. "Pathetically in love with me, much?"

"Shut up!" She cowered. Absently flipping her fingertips throughout the book.

"You know… you can read it, if it helps you remember something."

She bit her lip." I want to, lord knows I do… but I keep getting this _feeling _that I should let nature take its course."

Nick shrugged, somewhat disappointed. " Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do, right?" His pearly whites showed as he smiled at her. "Either way, I'll be alongside you every step of the way."

"Thanks Nick," She said softly, lacing their fingers together. She didn't take notice of the blush that sported her cheeks. "For everything, I can tell why I fell for you in the first place, you're a _great _husband, an amazing father and a good listener. I feel like I can tell you anything."

"Good. Than my goal for the moment is starting to warm up to you." He joked. " It's my job, Miles. All I want is for you to be happy."

She nodded, absently stroking his fingers and he had to smile at that before he focused on the road again. Silence deemed the room, not a person speaking or a sole sound except of the sound of the engine before he allowed himself a quick glance at the mirror, eyes once again going throughout the whole of her appearance today.

"Hey." He announced, drawing her attention. "Did I tell you, you look beautiful today?"

She shrugged trying to look nonchalant. " Once or twice."

"Well then, I'll say it again. You look beautiful today, Mile."

She didn't say a word, simply let her eyes cast downwards. Had it been that he didn't know her, he would've gotten worried that he had approached her the wrong way yet the blush and the secretive smile that he could see proved to him that he was doing all the right things.

He allowed himself to smirk before his lips turned into a smile.

This whole, Miley falling in love with me part 2 plan was falling into place… at least they were heading somewhere.

He parked in front of their celebrity home/beach house. Watching as her eyes widened as he announced that this was where they lived and had spent the last seven years making a place out of.

"You have _got _to be kidding me." She whispered in surprise, face holding a look of glee and marvel. He could only let his smile increase as he eyed the mass of people that came outside just to greet her.

---

The sounds of hip-hop music pounded through her ears as she crossed through the mass of people surrounding the house to celebrate one thing. The welcoming of the retrieving resurrection of her best friend coming back to the place they all know and love.

Her blue cesareans scoped out wavy brunette locks, pale flawless figure and shining blue eyes. Her face broke out into a smile as she found exactly what she was looking for before stalking towards the kitchen where her previous vivacious and bubbly best friend was all by her lonesome on the kitchen table, pouring herself a drink.

She allowed herself to sit on the stool next to her.

"Feels good, huh? To be home?" She questioned yet she already knew the answer, she could see it in her eyes.

Miley nodded, eyes skimming throughout the spacious fort. "This place is amazing."

"Should be." Lilly plainly said. "You picked it out."

"Guess I'm good for something, right? Besides being a mother, a wife and a pop-sensation all at once."

Lilly bit her lip, hesitantly pondering if she should give some insight to her thoughts. She was interrupted by somebody beating her to the punch.

"Just come right out and say it, Lil."

Lilly laughed, asking how she knew what she was thinking which Miley shrugged at, calling it instinct and that it must of payed off knowing her for that long.

"I know this is you know, awkward and stuff but how is it being… amnesic. Does you see like darkness and stuff and like your mind is completely blank and stuff or does this like image pop into your head every single minute of the day and you feel dizzy." Miley arched a questioning eyebrow. "What? A girl has a right to know." She added meekly.

Miley giggled, brushing her bangs back. She hated them in front of her face. " Neither. Its like any other mind you know, you just feel _lost _and kind of stupid but being with the right people helps that feeling go away, you know?"

"Someone like Nick?" Lilly hinted, referring to her brother-in-law who was talking to his brothers in a corner not too far from her line of vision. She knew his eyes were on her best friend though, he was just _that _much of an open book.

"Psh, no." She lied. "Who said I was talking about Nick? Why do we always have to talk about guys anyway? My life doesn't revolve around guys you know?" She snorted.

"Miley, your practically surrounded by guys." Lilly pointed, trying to muffle her laughter.

"Not helping me get to my point, Lil." She grumbled.

"Wasn't trying to." Lilly sang getting a scoff in response.

"Some best friend you are."

" I know right? You should give me some credit, you know? Me being that awesome and all." She retorted, laughing as Miley simply glared. It wasn't minutes longer before Miley joined in.

"Well at least I'm a good enough best friend to know that my best friend is developing feelings for her hottie hot _hottay _husband."

"What? Psh, that's ridiculous." Miley feigned. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, your pretty hard to figure out these days but who are you trying to kid?" She smirked. "Besides, you wearing your ring is just plain living proof." She added smartly.

Miley sighed. "Okay fine, I _may _have a teensy, weensy, itty bitty _crush _on Nick Grey."

There was several minutes that past by before the bone-crushing sound of Lilly's customary '_eeep!' _blasted off, catching the attention of everyone around the room.

"Shh, put a sock in it." She warned before turning around to face everyone. "What? Nothing to see here, never heard a girl squeal before?"

There was a collection of laughter from people throughout the house, glad that Miley was back before slowly the attention dispersed.

"What are you trying to do, kill me?" She spat, Lilly smiling meekly at her in response before the excitement returned.

"Miley!" She squealed. " That is _so _off the hook!" Her face fell crest-fallen. "Great, now I owe Joe twenty bucks."

"You _bet _on me." Gritted Miley in surprise.

"Well _yeah, _we all knew it was gonna happen some time. You're a lovey-dovey person and Nick is _fine.. _it's only common sense. " She frowned. " Couldn't you have waited a week to develop feelings?"

"Pardon me, I didn't know I had control over my heart." She murmured sarcastically.

Lilly smirked. "Well.. What Joey doesn't know won't hurt him. " She smiled, draping her hand over Miley's shoulder. "C'mon girl, your peasants await."

"Oh goody." Miley drew out before being led away by her lunatic best friend.

--

_At the same time…_

"You know, staring at her like that will leave little self control that you have fly out the window." Frankie announced, smirking at his older brother.

"He doesn't have much self control as it is, anyway." Joe agreed, pumping his fist towards his littlest brother as they both laughed comically at their joke.

"Hardy har har, very funny." Nick said solemnly, even though truth was everyone knew it wasn't.

"It kind of was." Kevin agreed bashfully, avoiding the death glare given by his little brother.

Silence was formed before Joe decided to break the ice. "So fro-bro, how's that falling in love plan working?"

"Joe!" Shrieked Nick, smacking his hand against his forehead, the same time Kevin and Frankie who felt out of the loop questioned. "What plan?"

Joe, oblivious to the heated glare his brother was giving him which was meant to challenge him in to _not _spilling the beans, did so anyway. " Oh, Nicky here decided to finally grow some balls and get his girl back."

He pouted as an echoing sound of Nick's fingers hitting the back of his head generated into his ear. " When someone glares at you for a long period of time, it means that you are aggravating him, infuriating him and or to trying to get you to shut up."

"Might as well write it on a piece of paper, Nick. Joe might be a little slow to understand." Teased Frankie, smirk intact.

"Hush you, I can kick your ass in less than a minute and have _you _look like the idiot." Muttered Joe, swatting his brother's hand with his head.

"Falling in love, what now?" Kevin asked, rolling his eyes at his little brothers that were _still _bickering. He wanted to find out more about this supposedly _genius _plan.

"I'm gonna make Miley fall in love with me again."

"Makes sense." Concluded Kevin. " If Miley could do it once, I'm sure she could do it again. Question is, just _how _hard will you have to work in order to get that come full force."

"Dude, Kevin, he's Nick Grey.." Declared Joe, as if it was that simple.

"That doesn't mean anything, Joe."

" 'Course it does. He freakin' had her on his side of the court the moment they laid eyes on each other, to get himself into Miley's heart will be like stealing candy from a baby."

"He should know, he's tried it."Frankie decided to put his own input inside, not wanting to feel left out.

"I was five, hungry and Nicholas seemed to be having a good time with it. It's natural that I would want a piece too." Joe whined defensively, crossing his arms.

"If that's your story." Joe stuck his tongue out as a response.

Kevin ignored their banter by focusing on Nick. " So, what are you going to do? "

Nick shrugged. " I was thinking of letting nature take its course, you know? Comment on how beautiful she looks, be charming, funny, you know the usual."

Frankie shook his head in disagreement. " No, no, no and _no_. To get Miley back and in love with you, you need to go all out. Turn everything, even something simple into a romantic gesture, lure her into your arms, _hell _walk around clad with a towel just to get her to notice you and look at you differently." The seventeen year old ended.

"More so than she already does." Joe added in.

"Must you two always turn something sexual?" Kevin inquired.

"Oh like you don't." Scoffed both brothers simultaneously. "Exhibit A." They pointed to Ashley. If Kevin was mad he simply brushed it off by a roll of his eyes.

They all halted their actions as a squeal enveloped the air, following their eyes towards an excited Lilly and a frustrated Miley.

"What do you think they are talking about?" He asked, meeting Miley's eye. That is till she turned away.

They all shrugged in response. " I don't know but can we make this fast? I have a bet to win." Joe whispered.

Nick rolled his eyes, leave it to his brother to bet on their emotions. He was actually starting to think they had dropped him when he was a baby.

--

He couldn't sleep.

He's tried, believe him. From lullabies to counting sheep to the infamous deed of going to your '_happy place' _

None of it was working in his favor.

He didn't know if he couldn't sleep because of the rain storming against his window or the mere thought of the lack of body heat he was aching.

She was finally here, in his home, where she belonged and yet she was untouchable and unattainable and yet again the knowledge was one that had him thinking Satan had taken hold of him and was burying him into the demonic burning pits of hell.

He ached for her, every single day. Dreams, painful dreams would take over him and he figured he was as good as gone.

Sprawled out in the middle of their room, her beautiful tealy blue eyes shining like stars and hair blowing softly. She's wearing a tight red dress that showcased her very curves and the outline of her body filled with perfection and looking so fucking hot.

He's walking towards her, trying to reach her yet she's pulling back and the further he nears her the further she pulls away.

He honestly couldn't imagine how much further he could go without having her in his arms again.

As if some magical spirit decided to grant his wish, there was a knock on his door, it was silent and quiet and in most cases he probably shouldn't of heard it but he had, he had and he's grateful because the sight that he drowns in was one that would be engrossed in his mind for the rest of time.

She's standing there, hair cascading her face exactly like he liked it, the light delicately coating itself on her face.

He doesn't think that she _knows _why she ended up here or that she knew much of what she was wearing but he's a guy and he's human and despite his efforts to look, this is his wife they were talking about and hesitantly he feels his withdrawal slowly dispersing as he feels his boxers painfully tightening as a response.

She's wearing a pink, lace baby doll nightwear with satin cups and a satin bow, its short and stops at the knee and that gives him access to those fucking never-ending toned legs of hers and he's suddenly consumed with images to fuck her and show her exactly how much he loves her and how much he misses her and that he never wants to let her go again.

It takes every ounce of his will power not to let his sexual cravings get the best of him and run up to her, take her into his arms and throw her unto the bed to prove her just how much.

She's fucking killing him, literally and by the way his erection was painfully tightening throughout the minute that ticked by, he was starting to believe that someone should just put a knife through his heart to rid of the pain.

He was pretty darn sure he was going to need a _really _cold shower after this.

What boy in their right mind wouldn't with his wife looking all sexy and darn near naked and looking _so _very innocent.

His eyes daringly meet hers and his heart constricts in his chest from the burning feeling of the sentiments clouding within her. She's confused, scared and somewhat freaked out and he closes his eyes shut tightly together because he could feel it too and without a word, he daringly raises a finger at her, motioning her to come over.

He knows she won't be able to sleep without him tonight.

She walks over to him, it felt like hours but she was there, hovering before him as he sits up, back hitting the pillows, her taking a soft dunk onto the bed as she sits beside him, oblivious to the pain that his lower side of the body is having from the effect that is Miley Grey.

It takes everything he has in order to get himself to listen to what she is talking about.

She wrings her hands together nervously, biting her lip and he has to refrain from screaming to tell her to stop.

She just looks so damn hot.

"I- I keep getting these dreams." Welcome_ to the club, darling. _"Of this woman and God, God she's beautiful but, there's a car crash and screams and it scares me and I just- I can't- Can I sleep with you?"

He bites his tongue from feeding her a languid remark. She honestly doesn't know the million ways those spur of words could be translated. It was obvious which one _he _was thinking of.

He knows he shouldn't, due to his problem, but she needs him and he's always been her rescuer even in her dreams and he will be for the rest of his life so he does the riskiest thing he has ever done, thinking solely on the girl before him.

He nods.

She smiles softly at him, thanking him and he kisses her cheek, whispering, somewhat dejectedly that he'd do anything for her and that she was welcome to _their _room at any time. He didn't like her sleeping in the guest room anyway.

She slips into bed with him and it takes all the self-restrain the has inside of him to not bury her into his broad arms and blow all her pain away.

She sleeps on one side of the bed and he sleeps on another and he could practically feel the wind blowing the heat between them from the tiny bit of space separating the two of them, the rain once again colliding with the window briskly.

He can't sleep, so he doesn't, his thoughts focused on the girl beside him and he shuts his eyes by trying to get himself to think of something that will gross him out in order to get all the pent up feelings to go away.

He was surprised though, in amidst of the soft tranquil breaths that indicated Miley was sleeping, to see her roll over to make herself face him before pressing her body against his, something that made him catch his breath and his eyes close in order to not react with _excitement. _

She drapes a slender leg over his, spooning him before tightening her arms around his waist, nestling her head on his clad chest and purring a sigh of contentment.

He knows he shouldn't but he does and he reciprocates the gesture anyway, wrapping his arms around her tightly and equally pressing his body against hers, no matter how much his body was suffering as a consequence.

He presses a kiss to her forehead, finger tracing her luscious lips and he was once again consumed with the thought of kissing her, of feeling her lips on his, on feeling them express their love with so much as a kiss.

She sighs in contentment again and her hot breath tickles his finger, her lips look so inviting and delicious and so he snaps and takes the plunge.

He kisses her.

It was soft and barely there yet he poured his heart out on that one kiss, he hadn't expected her to kiss back but she had and he comes up with the conclusion that she probably thought this was all a dream.

Her eyes were still closed.

He pulls away before it becomes too heated, he had already put himself in the wrong and him making out with her and or doing more with her would make him be labelled as a bad guy who took advantage of a woman in a vulnerable state and had no idea what she was doing.

Even if that person _was _his wife.

So he closes his eyes and leans his forehead on hers and with that, he feels his breathing slow and sleep creep up on him.

He didn't notice, even with him beside her, that his sleeping wife had absently without her knowledge smiled in her sleep.

---

_AN/ Just so you know, Miley has no idea that she was kissing Nick when she did it. You guys know that she is starting to develop feelings for him and could've thought his lips on hers were simply but a dream. _

_By the way, who saw Niley together at Village idiot last night. They were so cute! I honestly thought I had died and gone to heaven. That is like the first time Nick has gone out in public with a girl, with his brothers not present aswell. _

_Coincidence its Miley right? Niley is so coming back this year. _

_What did you think? Your opinion _is _the one that matters._


	10. Chapter 10: Anytime

An- Hi, hi, hi! How are all of you? So I'd like to start this whole ordeal off with a million and one apologies. I didn't get the story finished, which I hate, which I'm sure _you guys _are quite peeved about too. I'm _so so so So _sorry. It was my intention to finish, I mean I'm still completely head over heels for Niley and I liked the way my fic was heading but the next chapter was just becoming a bit of a struggle to write and then my muse kind of just shut down on the fic for a while and then the lack of being updated in the Niley world too, I just completely gave up and you guys shouldn't have witnessed that. That wasn't fair to you guys and I apologise.

Fortunately for you, my muse has decided to get back into gear and running and has inspired me to write another chapter so, scroll on down ( if you haven't already) and read, read, read. I do _not _own Nick, Miley or any other character except Jaylen and Harmony. Other than that, enjoy!

---

Nick wakes up feeling much lighter, better than he has ever felt in a long time. He felt like he had just won a marathon, he had that feeling that he always did whenever he felt he wrote a really good song. He felt like he could just jump up, run through that glass window and land on the ground doing the splits and not even feel any remote of pain.

It was like a dream, last night. The sight of her, beauty, flawless, perfection. The way her body fit perfectly against his, his lips on hers. He hadn't slept in the same bed as her in the longest time, he hasn't felt that sense of recognition in forever. For a moment, he was snapped back to a world where it was a regular occurrence to wake up to seeing her beautiful face staring back at her. It felt ancient, like another lifetime ago and he was half scared to wake up the next morning to an empty space on the bed and a heartbreaking feel of knowing it was all just a dream.

Yet here she was. _Still _there, alive, in his arms, looking beautiful as ever. He didn't care if there might be awkward tension when she finds out, he doesn't care if they never get this kind of opportunity again. He just drowns in this moment. He's missed this, he's missed _her._ He just wants all this to blow over.

"It's her, isn't it?" She whispers her voice thick with sleep and he's been so absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed she had woken. "I-it's me."

Nick nods, he knows what she's talking about. "Looks like you're starting to remember."

"The wrong things." Miley says frustrated with herself. "Out of all the important things in the world, the first thing I remember is the- _my _accident."

"Hey." Nick calls softly, provoking Miley to look over at him and him to notice her teary eyes. "Atleast you remembered something. You could've not remembered something at all."

"Well that's how I feel." Miley cries. "You don't know how it feels, Nick. To wake up to nothing you don't recognize. To _people _you don't recognize. I'm an idol, I'm a _mom, _I'm a wife. I'm loved and adored, I've made a name for myself and I don't even know how I got here. I don't even know how we first met. "

"But you will."Nick encourages, raising his hand to caress her cheek, he feels his own eyes growing teary. "You'll remember, I know you will."

"What if I don't, Nick? What if all this waiting is for nothing? You saw how long it took for me to remember that one memory?"

"So I'll wait even longer."Nick said, making a small smile come to Miley's lips. "What we have is special, it's real and I know the Miley _I _know would never let something like amnesia get in the way of that."

"That Miley of yours really is a character, huh?" Miley giggled.

"Yes, yes she is." Nick responded, making Miley tilt her head backwards to snort out in laughter.

"I'm tired of waiting, Nick. I feel like, at the rate I'm going, I'll never remember and if I don't…" She hesitated.

"You'll remember a little too late."

"Yeah." Miley spoke softly. " I just- I don't want to hurt you guys."

"Then don't." Nick said plainly, as if it was that simple. "Don't pull yourself out of the game before you even tried. Like I said before, we're all waiting for you and we will whether you remember or not. You're stuck with us, Miles."

Miley smiled softly, taken aback by the sincerity in Nick- _her husband's _voice. "Softie." She teased.

"When you're surrounded by women like I constantly am, you kind of have to." Nick replied.

Miley giggled, leaning closer to her husband, it was still weird to comprehend, and hesitantly wrap her arms around his waist, hugging herself to him. "I'm glad."

Nick could feel his heart beat rapidly in his chest, for a moment standing in place, completely transfixed before he smiled, wrapping his arms around his wife and hesitantly, as if afraid his next move would be too much for her to handle, kissing her temple.

"Hey Nick?" Miley murmured into the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I think I might just fall for you."

Nick could feel his heart stop at that instant. He could feel the shock run through his face and his breath shortening as if he had just imagined what she had just said. It had been quiet and if it were for another time in the face of the earth and he hadn't been listening intently, he probably wouldn't of heard it but he had and he was sure of it, and he wasn't imagining things.

He knew his smile was goofy looking right now and he realized he didn't care. 8 words. 8 words were enough to make him feel like the happiest man on earth.

Those 8 word happened to be just what he wanted to hear.

Those 8 words, made him absolutely sure that his wife was still swimming around in that body somewhere.

---

Miley watched her husband's retreating figure walk to their washroom where he indicated he was taking a shower. She watched him take his towel, swing it over his bare shoulders ( where she also realized that his body was absolutely _delicious _as she had imagined in her head.) before turning around as if feeling her eyes on him.

She blushed from his hot gaze, his eyes as if looking straight into her soul and he grinned, winking at her before disappearing into the washroom.

She sighed. She doesn't know how he does it. Make her feel the way she does. They were silent, wrapped up in each other's embrace the rest of the morning and she felt like she could just lay there, in his arms, for eternity and never wake up.

He made her feel safe, secure and he was so sweet and gentle and understanding. She finally admitted it to herself, she likes him. Nick Grey. She likes _him. _And as weird as it is considering she's supposed to like her own husband in the first place, she really didn't care.

He was perfect.

Just then, the door opened and her attention drifted, smiling as she saw the figure on the other side of that door. She patted the bed beside her and he grinned shyly before running full speed towards her making her laugh.

"You slept here." Jaylen said, eyebrows raised as if daring her to lie to him and she couldn't resist the urge to giggle.

"Good morning to you too."

Jaylen rolled his eyes. " Mom." He whined.

"Yes, yes I did."She admitted. "Happy?"

"Maybe." Jaylen shrugged nonchalantly although Miley could see the swarm of delight running around his innocent brown eyes. "Do you remember?"

"I'm sorry, buddy." Miley answered truthfully, deflating the poor boy's mood a bit. "If it helps, I think I'm pretty close to remembering."

Jaylen's ears perked up. "You are?"

"Unh huh. " She laughed. " I think the ton of videos you left hanging around in the kitchen had something to do with it."

Jaylen's eyes widened. " I didn't leave-"

"Save it kid, It has your name written all over it." She quipped, a genuine smile coming to her face. She'd remembered that day perfectly, coming in to the house from her shopping trip with Lilly upon Lilly's insistence which baffled her a bit considering she had learned Lilly wasn't that fond of shopping and had taken sight of all the videos lying around in the kitchen.

She watched each and every one. She grinned, yearning for recognition when she watched old videos of her and Nick, cried when she watched her wedding video and completely blubbered like a baby when she watched a tape of the kids of being born.

It all just made her want to remember all that much more.

"It helped didn't it?" Jaylen questioned, a bit smugly and Miley laughed, draping an arm over her son.

"Yes it did. It just made me realize just how much more special you guys are to her- to _me_. I love you, you know? Even if I don't remember every moment we spent together. I do. Very much."

"And me?" Harmony chimed in, looking small and pretty in her cute little Hannah Montana pj's. Miley laughed as she spread her arms out.

"You too, Hannah Montana." She responded.

"But mommy, _you're _Hannah Montana." Harmony said, evidently confused making both her brother and her mother laugh.

"I am, huh? Does that mean I'm going to be wearing a blonde wig soon?"

"Unh huh and corny dance moves."

"Hey! Miley's- My- Hannah Montana's moves are _not _corny."

"Pretty corny." Jaylen agreed, high fiving his little sister making Miley's jaw drop as she gasped dramatically.

"No fair! You're all ganging up on me." Miley whined childishly, making her kids squeal with laughter. Miley grinned, _her _kids. She would've never guessed walking out of darkness that she'd rise to the knowledge of being a mom but now, forming a relationship with these kids, she couldn't picture it differently. It all just seemed so right, so natural.

"Is it just me or am I missing something?" Nick asked, leaning on the bathroom door, dressed, looking gorgeous as ever and a certain sparkle in his eyes as he watched the three people he loved most in the world interacting with each other.

"You're missing something." Jaylen admitted, making Nick flash him a goofy look, watching his son duck as he avoided the towel he had thrown at his son.

"We're making mommy laugh!" Harmony squealed.

"More like teasing me." Miley scoffed, making Harmony giggle. Miley turned her head to Nick. "My moves in Hannah Montana aren't corny right, Nick?"

"Well…"

Miley gasped. " Nick, not you too!"

Nick raised his hands up in defense. "Hey! In all fairness it's disney and disney is like, the definition of corny."

"Doesn't mean you can sell me out like that. Dude, not cool!"

"It's okay mommy, daddy isn't cool either so you're perfect for each other." Harmony sympathized.

"I help you out and you betray me?" Nick asked incredulously, grabbing ahold of his daughter making her collapse into breathless giggles.

"Betray's a long word, daddy. "

"You would say that." Nick replied making everyone laugh. " How about we let mommy shower and you make it up to me by helping me out with breakfast."

"Okay." Harmony giggled, hugging her mother's waist before climbing off the bed. " I'm hungry."

Nick laughed. "You too, Momma's boy."

Jaylen pouted. " Fine, but we're making pancakes." He demanded, hugging his mother before standing beside his sister.

Nick shook his head. " That fine with you?"

Miley grinned. "Perfectly fine. Go make me breakfast, Grey."

Nick laughed, shaking his head a little bit before leaning down and letting his lips softly kiss her cheek. Miley flushed her eyes closed, letting the sensations that zapped through her body take over her before opening them dejectedly as he pulled away, wanting nothing but the sensations of his lips against her skin again.

Nick smirked and she blushed. _Busted. _

He squeezed her hand and she smiled at him and then waved when the trio walked out of the bedroom, collapsing unto the bed with a dreamy sigh as the door closed.

Harmony's words kept haunting her, taunting her, mocking her as it ran through her head. Maybe they were perfect for each other. She and Nick.

Maybe she would remember. Maybe everything would fall into place.

She hoped it didn't. Because at the rate her heart was beating now, it felt like her emotions were becoming more and more stronger within each day.

And she discovered, she actually kind of liked it.

---

AN- so there's the next chapter. Sorry its so short but that's all my muse could come up with. So there's some Niley and family moments for ya, hope you enjoy it. Next chapter contains a _lot of Niley aswell so stick around to watch. Again, sorry for the delay but I hope the chapter made up for that. Review, Review, review and this time, I'm already on my way to writing the chapter. There's no waiting sixty million years for the next chapter so review to make the chapter posted that much faster. _

_Hope you enjoyed. _

_Love, Aundrea. _

_Ps. What do you think about Nick J and the administration and the supposed rumours of Nick and Chloe Bridges? _

_Go on and tell me, I'd love to hear about it._

_;)_


End file.
